Junior High School: Maniacal
by Ryoucchi-san
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Silahkan baca "Otsutsuki Highschool for Undefined People" untuk versi rombakan-nya.
1. Introduction

**Hai, salam kenal! Saya author baru disini! Perkenalkan, pen-name saya Jonathan Ryousuke. Sebagai perkenalan, saya ingin mempersembahkan sebuah fanfict humor untuk kalian! Gomen, kalo fict ini terlalu garing, dan terlalu banyak crossovernya. Saya bingung mau nge-publish ini fict di fandom mana, jadi saya putusin buat ngepublishnya di fandom Naruto, secara mayoritas karakter yang saya pakai adalah Akatsuki. Gomen juga kalo fict ini super abal, dan terkesan nyampah, maklum saya masih newbie, sih. Para senpai, saya berharap bimbingan dari anda semua. Semua review akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Bagi yang mau nge-flame, silahkan! Tapi jangan terlalu 'moe' ya...dan nanti tolong beritahu saya nomor telepon pemadam kebakaran terdekat. OK, silahkan dibaca dulu.**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Garing, Typo, dkk**

**Disclaimer: Bukannya udah pada di-klaim Malaysia, ya? Ehehehe**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Eyeshield 21 ****© Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Nurarihyon no Mago © Hiroshi Shiibashi**

**K-On! © kakifly**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion © Yoshiyuki Sadamoto**

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya © ****Nagaru Tanizawa & Noizi Ito**

**Lucky Star **** Kagami Yoshimizu**

**Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

**Phineas and Ferb **** Dan Povenmire & Jeff Marsh**

**Junior High School Maniacal**

_By: Jonathan Ryousuke_

Hari itu masih pagi. Ya, pagi yang cerah banget malah. Saking cerahnya, awan-awan mendung menyelimuti langit, dan menangisi bumi dengan hujannya. Hujan deras yang gak kunjung reda memang selalu meredakan semangat orang (kecuali udah minum MIZONE seember), tetapi satu hal yang gak bisa diredakan hujan deras: meredakan keributan para penghuni kelas 7-6 SMP Ichigaku Gakuen.

"_Kelas Terpintar"_, itulah julukan bagi para manusia dan mahluk-mahluk aneh lain yang mendiami kelas 7-6. Gimana nggak, catatan pelanggaran pada buku laporan siswa mereka telah penuh, sampai-sampai harus numpang nulis di dinding. Belum lagi urusan nilai mereka yang dikenal selalu menghabiskan tinta merah para pengajar. Juga keonaran yang sering mereka lakukan di mana saja, mulai dari sekolahan sampai ke kutub utara. Out of control, sehingga para guru yang otaknya masih cukup waras untuk makan dengan tangan menjadi benar-benar pusing untuk mengajar mereka. Hanya sedikit guru yang mau menghabiskan waktu untuk, yah setidaknya mengajar mereka. Salah satunya adalah **Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz**, wali kelas, sekaligus guru matematika mereka. Doof-sensei harus membawa setidaknya seperangkat alat shalat, eh obat-obatan anti pusing jika memasuki ruangan kelas yang menjadi bimbingannya ini.

oOo

"Dan, pala lo ngalangin tuh, gua kagak ngeliat!" seru seorang cowok berambut oren jabrik dan punya tindikan yang merajalela di tubuhnya.

"Kok elo bisa kagak ngeliat, Leader-sama? Bukannya elo punya rinnegan?" jawab cowok penganut aliran sesat Jashinisme itu.

"Rinnegan kan bukan Byakugan, Dan! Udah, pala lo minggir, gak? Kalo gak gue kawinin juga lo sama seme lo si Kakuzu!"

"Iya..iya...lagian siapa yang jadi uke-nya Kakuzu sih, leader-sama? Kagak level tauk, biar tajir tapi pelitnya nyaingin Paman Gober!"

_Sementara itu, yang diomongin lagi nagih utang di kelas sebelah. Sejurus kemudian, semua anak kelas sebelah langsung kabur menyelamatkan jemurannya akibat bersin-bersin akut yang dialami Kakuzu dan dikhawatirkan dapat menular dalam radius 1 km._

"Ah, lo berdua nyalin PR aja pada ribut, ah! Gue aja gak heboh-heboh amat kali.." cerocos Itachi yang sedari tadi bergelantungan di kipas angin dengan maksud, supaya gak ada polusi pandangan.

"He-eh, gue yang kagak ngerjain aja santai-santai aja, bro" ceracau mahluk antlantis, Kisame si Manusia Ikan.

"Iya elo santai, Kis...entar kalo si Rangiku-sensei datang, elo kebantai, un" kata Deidara.

Biarpun masih pagi, suasana ragunan telah tercipta di sebuah kelas, yang bilamana orang awam memasukinya, akan sulit membedakan apakah ini bangsal RSJ atau dasar jurang. Lima cowok ajaib berkerumun di sebuah bangku bagai kucing mengerumuni makanan, untuk apa lagi kalo bukan nyalin PR Fisika yang minggu lalu dikasih sama guru mereka yang galaxy, **Rangiku Matsumoto**.

**Pain**, si anak paling berandal sekaligus ketua geng preman Akatsuki, dari tadi sibuk menitahkan cowok sesat berambut putih bernama **Hidan** untuk minggirin kepalanya yang dari tadi sukses ngalangin pemandangan (emangnya kepala si Hidan segede apa, sih Pain?). ** Itachi Uchiha** yang dijuluki Ojii-san oleh anak sekelas karena penuaan dini yang menimpanya, duduk dengan santai di baling-baling kipas angin tanpa mengasihani kipas angin tua yang hampir ambruk itu. _'Biarin, bukan kipas angin gue juga'_, pikirnya. _' Jangankan duduk, gue mau nungging, kayang atau roll depan roll belakang juga terserah gue'_. **Deidara** si banci karton yang paling benci pelajaran fisika nulis sambil nyumpah-nyumpahin Rangiku-sensei agar dadanya kempes atau meledak aja sekalian. _'Ngapain sih ngurus-ngurusin perpindahan kalor, un, emang gue ketua RT un, ngurusin kepindahan orang?'_ umpatnya dalam hati. Sementara itu, mahluk cryptid air bernama **Kisame Hoshigaki** malah nyantai, ngapdet status FB sambil dengerin lagu dangdut yang mengalun dari iPod-nya. Jangankan mengerjakan PR, nyalin aja dia males banget.

OK, kita tinggalin dulu para insan (emang semuanya insan?) yang masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka itu. Sekarang mari kita liatin penghuni lainnya kelas ajaib ini. Sang ketua kelas **Youichi Hiruma** lagi nimbrung di atas meja, molesin senjata-senjata kesayangannya dengan krim anti keriput (duh, You-Nii, sejak kapan kau ketularan Giroro Gochou? Lagian lebih bagus tuh krim anti keriput kau polesin ke mukanya Itachi Ojii-san).

BRAK! BRUK! DUAR! PRANG! MEONG! BUAK! DHESS! Suara-suara yang sangat merdu berkumandang. Pembuatnya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah **Natsu Dragneel**, cowok berambut pinky alay yang lagi berantem sama **Gajeel Reddfox**, cowok nyentrik dengan tindikan yang tak kalah merajalela dengan Pain. Penyebabnya cuma gara-gara ngeributin duluan mana, telor ato ayam.

"Ayam, soalnya abang tukang ayam yang sering lewat didepan rumah gue, Sasuke bilang begitu!" teriak Natsu.

"Kagak ada yang duluan, orang udah gue goreng dua-duanya dan gue makan, kok!" teriak Gajeel.

"Halaahh, ngotot elo Jeel, gue goreng juga elo pake Karyuu no Houka!"

Perkelahian dua orang Dragon Slayer itu langsung menambahkan ritme ke dalam suasana ragunan yang tercipta di kelas 7-6.

"Pagi-pagi elo berdua udah baku hantam aja, Jeel, Nat, kayak gak punya kerjaan lain aja..." Gumam seorang cowok ekhibisionis yang lagi berdiri di bangkunya (bosan duduk, ya mas?). Cowok bertelanjang dada ini bernama **Gray Fullbuster**. Entah kenapa di pagi sedingin ini dia malah ngumbar aurat, lagi nyari rematik mungkin.

"Ih, Gray Nii-san porno ah, masa gak pake baju di dalam kelas, ntar masuk api, lho" kata seorang cewek yang baru datang karena motornya mogok akibat banjir, dan terpaksa numpang mobil pengangkut tekstil. Cewek manis ini bernama **Tsurara Oikawa**, adiknya Gray.

"Udah kebiasaan, kali Tsurara-chan" jawab sang abang.

"Tsurara kok gak ikutan buka baju juga kayak Nii-san-nya?" suara agak kurang ajar ini keluar dari mulut **Akasuna no Sasori**, cowok anggota geng Akatsuki yang hobi mengoleksi Figurin ecchi. Walhasil cowok ganteng tapi mesum ini tepar akibat dibekuin oleh Tsurara.

"Gua kagak pengen cari rematik aja kayak elo" kata Tsurara sambil melanggeng pergi.

Alunan melodi ragunan di kelas ini juga didukung oleh sekelompok anak-anak cewek yang memulai hari dengan nyerocos. **Konan**, yayang tercinta si Pain sekaligus wakil ketua kelas dan wakil ketua geng Akatsuki, bertindak layaknya seorang dirigen: memulai orkestra cerocosan para anak cewek.

"Eh, ciiiin, elo tau gak, katanya boyband Sueseahbo mau datang ke sini, lo...aduh, gue kagak sabar nunggu kedatangannya...gue nanti mau minta tanda tangan mereka, terus gue minta traktirin makan, terus gue juga mau minta poto-poto, aaahhh!" ceracau si _Blue Print Girl_ ini.

"Masa iya, buuu? Aduh, gue pengen ketemu Kim A Hsu! Secara gue nge-fans banget!" teriak cewek berambut hitam panjang, **Mio Akiyama**.

"Kyaaaa, gue juga mau ketemu sama Hwa Ce Leng! Sumpah orangnya ganteng banget!" cewek berambut oren,** Asuka Langley Soryu **ikut dalam barisan.

"Paling ganteng calon suami gue, kali...Hwa Geon Deok! Aduh...senyumnya itu, lho...bikin gue gak bisa tidur!" seloroh cewek berambut pendek, **Yuki Nagato** (Sejak kapan kamu OOC, mbak? Lagian kamu kan gak bisa tidur gara-gara kamarmu banyak harimaunya).

"Duh, plis deh gals...yang paling ganteng udah tentu Ke Deon Deong, hyaaaa...jadi selingkuhannya pun gue mau, nyaaa~" Tsurara yang baru gabung turut memeriahkan.

Kelima cewek itu makin semangat ngegosipin boyband asal Korea kesayangan mereka yang, kata ibu-ibu arisan, mau datang ke Konoha City dalam rangka memperingati hari ulang tahun kucing peliharaannya walikota Konoha City, Minato Namikaze. Saking semangatnya, mereka ngomong sampai jumpalitan kiri-kanan, roll depan roll belakang kagak karuan.

Salah satu cewek yang gak ikutan nongkrong di situ adalah sang _sleeping beauty_ kelas 7-6 ini. **Yui Hirasawa**, sang master dalam hal tidur (bukan ketiduran) di kelas. Akibat kebiasaannya yang tiap hari menonton kartun favorit-nya Chowder sampe jam 1 pagi, ditambah kegiatan band-nya, _At Midnight Coffee Time_ yang sesuai namanya selalu nongkrong sampai tengah malam bolong, membuat sang _lead guitarist_ ini selalu melanjutkan mimpi indahnya di ruangan kelas. Kadang Yui mulai ngebo di kelas sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, dan baru bangun setelah bel pulang berbunyi (sungguh bahagia kehidupanmu, Yui-chan).

Sama seperti Yui, ada seorang cewek lagi yang gak ikut berpartisipasi dalam habitat Konan dkk. Cewek maniak game bernama **Konata Izumi** ini lebih peduli pada game _Angel May Laugh_ yang sedang dimainkannya dibanding dengan kelangsungan hidup teman sekelasnya.

Di jendela pojok kelas, duduklah seorang pemuda durjana yang sedang melantunkan tembang kesengsaraan akibat ditolak oleh pujaan hatinya (halah, bahasa apa nih). **Akaba Hayato**, _rythym guitarist_-nya _At Midnight Coffee Time_. Dengan nistanya cowok ini menyanyikan lagu patah hati-super cengeng-mellow lagi. Padahal ngakunya anak metal, gak suka lagu begituan (cinta memang kejam, Akaba-san).

Seorang anak berkebutuhan khusus, **Tobi** a.k.a **Uchiha Madara**, lari-lari sprint keliling kelas, sambil bawa toa klenteng dan teriak-teriak: "Tobi anak baek! Tobi anak baek!" persis tukang roti keliling yang nawarin dagangan.

Sang bendahara (baca: rentenir) kelas, **Kakuzu** yang baru datang nagih utang, langsung menagih upeti pada kawan-kawannya.

"Uang kas minggu ini bayar!" perintahnya memakai toa yang baru direbut dari Tobi. Sementara Tobi langsung nangis guling-guling akibat toa kesayangannya diambil alih oleh Kakuzu.

"Ingat ya, yang ngutang minggu lalu bayar bunga 300%!" teriaknya lagi.

Kakuzu dengan nistanya merebut semua uang yang dikeluarkan secara tidak ikhlas oleh anak-anak 7-6. _'Aku kaya, aku kaya, hahahaha'_ pikirnya (kaya monyet sih iya, Kuz).

oOo

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Tetapi anak-anak kelas 7-6 tetap melanjutkan aktifitas ajaib mereka. Sampai akhirnya, datanglah seorang pria berpakaian ala dokter RSJ, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah sang wali kelas sendiri, Doof-sensei. Dari wajahnya, udah bisa ditebak kalau kemaren beliau habis narik duit 10.000.000 ryo, tunai, buat bayarin tunjangan cerai dengan istrinya.

"Berdiri..." perintah Hiruma menirukan kartun favoritnya.

"Se~lamat pagi, sensei"

"Se~lamat pagi, sensei" teriak semua anak 7-6 gaje. Makin mengkeret aja mukanya Doof-sensei. Sweatdrop besar muncul di kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak, silahkan hubungi UGD" ceracau Doof-sensei. Giliran anak-anak yang sweatdrop.

Doof-sensei yang dijuluki 'burung bangke kesasar' akibat hidungnya yang wah gila itu, mengempaskan pantatnya ke kursi guru yang empuknya kayak batu karang itu.

"Nah, sekarang kita cocokin PR yang bapak tugasin kemaren" katanya datar, sedatar gunung Everest.

"Loh, yang kemaren mana, Doof-sensei? Bukannya kemaren sensei gak ngajar?" Tobi angkat bicara.

"Kiasan, Tob...maksudnya yang bapak kasih waktu pertemuan yang lalu" jelas Doof-sensei. Dalam hatinya heran juga, anak gak lulus TK kok bisa masuk SMP.

"Oh, begitu toh...oh iya sensei, kok dicocokin sih? Bentuk buku tugas kita gak ada yang sama, kali!"

"..." Doof-sensei gak habis pikir akan kelakuan Tobi. '_Untung gue masih sabar, Tob, kalo nggak udah gue kasih lo sebagai sajennya Dewa Jashin' _ujarnya dalam hati.

"Tob, maksud sensei tuh, ini tugas kita dituker, terus diperiksa sama-sama" kata Itachi menjelaskan.

"Loh, kok dituker sih, Itachi Ojii-san? Nggak mau ah! Ini buku tugas kesayangan Tobi, gambarnya Powerpuff Girs, imut banget, Tobi gak mau tuker!"

"Tob, elo kok autis sih, belum pernah makan bangku sekolahan, yah?" tanya Pain.

"Belum pernah, Leader-sama! Emang enak, ya? Tobi mau coba!"

"Enak, Tob! Apalagi ditambah merica sekilo, maknyusss!" seloroh Kisame menirukan Bondan Winarno.

"Ah, kalo gitu nanti pulang Tobi mau minta dibuatin ah, sama Mikoto-san!" teriak Tobi senang. Walhasil seluruh kelas langsung kompak untuk sweatdrop.

Setelah pencocokan selesai, Doof-sensei mengambil nilai mereka masing-masing. Kali ini entah mengapa nilainya bagus semua. Kecuali Kisame, yang gak ngerjain juga gak nyalin. Juga Tobi, yang sesuai prinsip 'anak baik' ngebela-belain ngerjain sendiri, padahal gak satupun angka di soal Matematika tersebut yang Tobi mengerti.

**Yak! TBC dulu sampai disini! Thanks untuk yang udah baca fict aneh ini. Kapan-kapan saya update! Pasti! Arigatou Minna-san~ saya kembali ke habitat saya dulu, yaa...**


	2. Continuity

"Kisame, gak ngerjain lagi?" tanya Doof-sensei.

"He-eh, emang kenapa, sensei? Pemilu udah lewat, kali!" jawab si tersangka dengan tidak elitnya.

"Apa pembelaanmu kali ini, wahai tersangka?" tanpa memperdulikan jawaban kurang tidak senonoh yang keluar dari mulut sang tersangka, hakim meminta pembelaan.

"Ano...malas aja kali, ya? Ehehehe..." pembelaan diberikan oleh tersangka dengan lebih tidak elit.

"Baiklah, berdasarkan UU tahun 10 SM maka ditentukan hukuman untuk anda adalah berdiri tanpa kaki di pojok kelas!" hakim mengetukkan cangkulnya (maklum, gak punya palu. Itupun tadi cangkulnya habis minjem oom Kakashi, tukang kebun sekolah).

"Kok, tanpa kaki? Jadi pake apa?"

"Pake telor satu diceplok mas...YA TERSERAH ELU DONG! MAU PAKE LIDAH KEK, PAKE HIDUNG KEK! CEPETAN BERDIRI SANA!"

"Ck, mendokusai"

* * *

><p><strong>Halo, minna-san! Saya kembali lagi! Chapter dua fic saya sang gaje ini akhirnya kelar juga! Hahahahaha!<strong>

**Makasih, ya yang udah review chapter satu kemaren! Kalo gitu, izinkan saya ngebalas review dulu!**

**Fujisaki Fuun: ****Makasih, ya Fuun-senpai! Reviewnya pendek banget, nih, hahahaha! *dilindes* Nih, saya udah apdet! Sekali lagi makasih, ya!**

**Deidei Rinnepero 13:**** Maaf, nih Rinne-senpai, kalo saya ngejelekin pasangan lesbinya! *dibom c4* Nih, saya udah apdet! Makasih, ya!**

**Hana D'Kunoichi:**** Duh, Hana-senpai kok manggilnya kakak, sih? Emangnya kapan saya nikah ama kucing peliharaannya? *diboyong ke RSJ* Makasih, ya, udah ngingetin kesalahan saya! Ini saya sudah update!**

**:**** OOC, ya? *baru nyadar* Ini saya udah update! Makasih ya!**

**CuteGirlNamedMarsha:**** Marsha-chan, kamu sebenernya sakit perut ato masuk angin, sih? *digebukin sekampung* Makasih, ya! Ini saya udah update!**

**The Portal Transmission-19:**** Makasih, Portal-senpai! Ini saya udah update!**

**Nah, sekarang mari dibaca lagi lanjutan fic saya yang gaje bin abal ini, let's go to the TKP!**

**Warning: OOC (SANGAT PERLU DIPERHATIKAN), Gaje, Garing, Badai Typo, dkk**

**Disclaimer: Bukannya udah pada di-klaim Malaysia, ya? Ehehehe**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Eyeshield 21 ****© Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Nurarihyon no Mago © Hiroshi Shiibashi**

**K-On! © kakifly**

**Neon Genesis Evangelion © Yoshiyuki Sadamoto**

**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya © ****Nagaru Tanizawa & Noizi Ito**

**Lucky Star **** Kagami Yoshimizu**

**Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

**Phineas and Ferb **** Dan Povenmire & Jeff Marsh**

* * *

><p><strong>Junior High School: Maniacal | Chapter 2<strong>

_By: Jonathan Ryousuke_

"Sensei, sensei, izin ke WC boleh gak?" tanya Pain kepada Doof-sensei.

Doof-sensei mengalihkan pandangan dari koran yang barusan dibacanya. Dilihatnya Pain, Sasori, Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu, Itachi dan Tobi yang berbaris di hadapannya layaknya orang ngantri BLT.

"Izin ke WC kok satu batalyon? Kalian mau ke WC atau mau tawuran?"

"Kan mereka pada mau nemenin...Pain atut ah kalo cendilian cencei...nanti Pain bica diculik, ih ngeli..." jawab Pain sok imut.

'_Siapa juga yang mau nyulik elo? Malah elo kali yang disangkain penculik'_ batin Doof-sensei.

"Plisss..." kali ini disertai _puppy eyes no jutsu._

"Baiklah, tapi kalian harus kembali dalam waktu lima..."

Sebelum Doof-sensei menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Pain dkk telah melesat meninggalkan kelas dengan kecepatan setara dengan pedagang siomay lagi digrebek Satpol PP. Kisame yang sedang menjalankan hukuman pun kabur dan mengekor teman-temannya. Doof-sensei pun hanya bisa melepas kepergian mereka dengan rasa stroberi, eh rasa kesal.

oOo

WC di pojok sekolah adalah tempat favorit Pain dkk untuk membolos pelajaran. Tempatnya luas, sebelas banding sepuluh dengan jidat Sakura. Cukup nyaman dan sejuk, juga sangat terawat. Tidak ada satupun bau kurang sedap karena setiap hari selalu dibersihkan oleh CS [1]. Satu-satunya yang tidak mengenakkan dari tempat ini adalah rumor tentang arwah gentayangan yang mendiami wilayah di sekitarnya. Kabarnya, sepuluh tahun yang lalu seorang siswa ditemukan tewas keracunan di empang belakang WC akibat menenggak parfum kawannya yang disangka jus karena aromanya yang menyerupai kuah opor ayam (gaje amat matinya, edan ya tu orang?).

Pain menyalakan rokok kesayangannya, lalu mengisapnya. Begitu pula Sasori, Hidan, dan Kakuzu. Sementara Kisame mulai berkutat dengan HP-nya. Itachi mendengarkan musik dari I-pod Kisame. Deidara mulai menjalankan perawatan _facial_ di wastafel. Sementara Tobi langsung main kapal-kapalan kertas di lubang toilet.

"Tob...sini gabung sama kita napa?" tanya Pain kepada pahlawan bertopeng loli tersebut.

"Iya Tob, nih ikutan ngerokok sama kita..." tawar Hidan.

"Gak mau ah, Tobi anak baek gak ngerokok, gak baek bagi kesehatan!" tolaknya.

"Elo pikir maenan kapal-kapalan di situ baek bagi kesehatan apa?"

"Ah, wateper lah bos, lagi asik-asiknya kale..." jawab Tobi sekenanya sambil meneruskan kegiatannya.

Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, dan Itachi langsung menunaikan ibadah sweatdrop berjamaah dengan Pain sebagai imam.

"Duh...krim pemutih wajah gue udah hampir abis nih, un..." keluh Deidara.

"Beli lagi aja kali, gitu aja kok repot" ujar Itachi.

"Mahal tauk...mana gue gak dikasih duit jajan tambahan sama bokap, un..."

"Ada cara yang murah untuk memutihkan wajah kok, Dei-chan! Bisa dibilang gratis malah!" timpal Hidan (idih, pake _suffix_ –chan).

"Hah? Masak sih Dan, un?"

"Masak di dapur, Dei-chan...yaiyalah, percaya sama gue!"

"Caranya, un?"

"Tuh, liat di pojokan," jawab Hidan sambil menunjuk botol BAYCLIN yang bertengger di salah satu pojok WC. "Elo minum itu, dijamin muka elo langsung kinclong!"

"Kalo gitu caranya gue bakal jadi penunggu baru WC ini kali, un," gumam Deidara kesal setelah berhasil mendaratkan bogem di kepala Hidan.

"Penunggu aslinya gak bakalan ngerestui elo, Dei" kata Kisame.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal penunggu, lo semua pernah denger gak, rumor tentang arwah orang mati yang sering gentayangan di sekitar WC ini?" Pain membuka percakapan.

"Yang mati sepuluh tahun lalu itu?" tanya Sasori.

"Emangnya rumor itu benar, Leader-sama?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Eits, benar kali...kata CS kita si Juugo itu, kabarnya kalo malam disini banyak..."

"Ha...hantunya...?" tanya Itachi gugup.

Demi mendengar kata 'hantu', Sasori langsung sembunyi di balik Itachi, Tobi langsung nyungsep di toilet, Kisame langsung menghabiskan persediaan lolipop Tobi, Hidan langsung menggigit-gigit samehada-nya Kisame, dan Kakuzu langsung menghitung duit hasil ngamennya kemaren.

"...banyak nyamuknya" Pain menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Teman-temannya langsung tepar di lantai.

oOo

**Sementara itu, di kelas...**

"Oke, kerjakan soal dari halaman 10-14," perintah Doof-sensei kepada murid-muridnya yang manis.

"Ah, kebanyakan sensei..." keluh Asuka.

"Kalo mengeluh ditambah sampai halaman 20!"

"APA!" pekik Konan sambil joget-joget lebay.

"Berteriak ditambah lagi sampai halaman 30,"

"ANJI**!" teriak Akaba dengan gak sadarnya mengabsen ragunan.

"Mengumpat ditambah lagi sampai halaman kantor Walikota!" Doof-sensei mulai kesal.

Akhirnya dengan sungguh terpaksanya dan tidak ikhlasnya murid-murid unyu (?) ini langsung membuka buku dan mengeluarkan alat tulisnya. Daripada ditambahin lagi sampai halaman rumah oom Satpam Kotetsu, ntar disangkain mau nyolong durennya, lagi.

TOK! TOK! TOK! BRUK! BRUK! Terdengar suara pintu kelas diketuk. BRUAK! BRUAK! BRUAK! Tempo suara ketukan tersebut makin meninggi, seakan-akan si pengetuk sudah bernafsu ingin mendobraknya dengan paksa.

"Ada orangnya~" kata Doof-sensei yang lagi membaca korannya.

"Sensei, bukain napa!" teriak Mio.

"Hah, ngapain buka-bukaan, haram taukhhh...sungguh TER~LA~LU~ kau Mio-chan sialan, kekekeke..." tukas Hiruma dengan Rhoma Irama Mode: On.

"Bukan kayak gitu, baka! Maksudnya bukain..."

"Bukain sekarang? Oh em ji, elo udah kagak waras, Mio-chan? Ntar jadi skandal, lho!" potong Akaba.

"Bukain pintunya maksud gue, hentai yaro!" teriak Mio geram setelah berhasil menorehkan skor _touchdown_ di kepala Akaba.

Doof-sensei kemudian terlihat seperti menyadari sesuatu, lalu cepat-cepat menghampiri pintu yang nyaris almarhum jika tidak dibuka dengan segera.

"Eh, maaf, habisnya tadi gue kira gue lagi ada di WC, hehehehe" jelasnya sambil membuka pintu.

Sweatdrop pun muncul di kepala anak-anak didiknya. Untung aja gak kelewatan nggak nyadarnya, ntar bisa-bisa si Doof-sensei malah bombardir di tempat, tuh.

"Maafkan kami, kami terlambat sensei~..."

"Kirain siapa, ternyata kalian..." guma Doof-sensei saat mengetahui siapa sebenarnya sang pengetuk (baca: pendobrak) pintu.

Di depan pintu berdirilah sebuah tanaman cryptid langka dan seorang gadis berkuncir kembar. Mereka terlihat basah kuyup karena kehujanan. Mereka adalah **Zetsu** dan **Azusa Nakano**.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?" Doof-sensei memulai interogasi.

"Kehujanan, sensei...masa basah kuyup begini kebakaran?" Zetsu bagian putih memberikan keterangan.

"Iya, udah ujan, becekh, gak adha ojekh, chapek dekh..." kata Zetsu bagian hitam dengan logat kansai+swahili+betawi.

"Kok bisa kehujanan? Kamu kan bawa payung?" tanya Doof-sensei lebih lanjut sambil menunjuk kurungan venus flytrap-nya Zetsu.

"Habisnya kami kan belum mandi lima tahun, jadi mumpung hujan kami mandi sekalian...eh, tau-taunya kami malah lupa waktu, ehehehe" jawab Zetsu hitam dan putih bersamaan. Doof-sensei sweatdrop.

"Nah, kalo kamu kenapa, Nakano-san? Diajak mandi sama Zetsu-san?" tanya Doof-sensei pada Azusa.

"Bukan! Sa...saya... saya kebanjiran, motor saya mogok, jadi harus berenang sampe sini..."

"Oh, ya sudah...ayo masuk" perintah Doof-sensei. "Calon atlet renang dunia, nih," katanya saat melihat Azusa berjalan menghampiri bangkunya.

"Kalo saya calon apa, sensei? Calon legislatif untuk pemilu tahun 2012, ya?" tanya Zetsu.

"Calon pewaris Sumanto" jawab Doof-sensei.

oOo

**Kembali ke Pain dkk...**

"Eh, udahan yok, sebentar lagi bel, lho! Habis ini kan pelajaran Fisika!" ajak Pain kepada hamba-hamba sahaya-nya.

"Eh, iya! Kalo terlambat bisa dicabut nyawa kita sama Rangiku-sensei!" Itachi langsung berdiri.

"Fi...fisika? Habis ini fisika?" tanya Kisame dengan wajah pucat, sehingga penampilannya jadi mirip baju seragam yang ia kenakan (putih-biru).

"Haloooo...Elo habis dari planet mana, sih Kis?" Hidan bertanya dengan heran.

"Nah, Kisame belum ngerjain PR...hayo...siapa suruh tadi nggak ikutan nyalin..." Deidara mengintimidasi Kisame.

"Iya, hayo Kisame...hayo Kisame...hayo Kisame..." celetuk Sasori.

"Kisame nanti dibantai sama Rangiku-sensei..." kata Hidan, sukses membuat Kisame makin pucat.

"Iya Kis, nanti gak dapat jodoh lho..." Tobi ikut-ikutan menyudutkan Kisame dengan kata-kata yang sama sekali gak nyambung.

"Ah...URUSAI!" teriak Kisame. "Kalian bukannya ngebantuin malah nyudutin gitu! Jahanam amat sih jadi teman!"

"Itu sih DL, Kis...Derita Loe!" kata Pain.

oOo

"Oke, pelajaran kita cukup sampai disini! Sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya! Jangan lupa lanjutin tugas yang belum selesai!" kata Doof-sensei setelah bel pergantian jam berbunyi.

"Ok, sensei...si~yu~ bai bai..." Yuki dengan alay-nya melepas kepergian sensei-nya tercinta (?) itu.

Anak-anak 7-6 pun kembali meneruskan kegiatan orkestra ragunan mereka yang tertunda tadi pagi. Pain dkk (minus Kisame) pun telah hadir kembali untuk memeriahkan suasana. Eh, tunggu...mana Kisame? Saking takutnya dihukum Rangiku-sensei, hiu darat itu pun memutuskan untuk sembunyi di WC.

Kegembiraan mereka tidak lama, sepuluh menit kemudian, sesosok wanita datang memasuki kelas dengan sebuah zanpakutou terhunus di tangannya. Rangiku-sensei. Tanpa dikomando, Pain yang tadinya membuat seluruh kelas ketawa sampai muntah-muntah (akibat kelakuannya menarikan gerakan Hare Hare Yukai sambil menyanyi lagu Stasiun Balapan) langsung buru-buru duduk di bangku. Sasori yang sedang membaca komik hentai langsung menjejalkan komik itu ke tas Pain. Hidan yang sedang melakukan ritual Jashinisme langsung membaca ayat kursi keras-keras. Itachi yang masih ketawa langsung menahan ketawanya sampai kencing di celana. Kakuzu yang lagi ngitung duit langsung membuang duitnya di tempat sampah. Tobi yang lagi ngemut lolipop langsung menelan lolipop-nya bulat-bulat. Deidara yang lagi manicure langsung menendang bokong Tobi (?). Zetsu yang lagi ngupil langsung memakan upilnya. Hiruma yang lagi memoles senjata langsung menembaki Akaba. Akaba yang lagi main gitar langsung memberikan gitarnya ke pengamen. Natsu dan Gajeel yang lagi baku hantam langsung berpelukan mesra (kok malah BL?). Gray yang lagi gak pake baju langsung menutupi dirinya dengan gorden. Konan, Tsurara, Yuki, Asuka, dan Mio yang sibuk berdiskusi langsung sembunyi di dalam karung. Yui yang ngebo langsung bangun dan mengguyur kepalanya dengar air keras. Konata yang lagi maen game di laptop langsung merusak laptopnya dengan linggis. Azusa yang lagi SMS-an mesra sama pacarnya langsung nelpon nanya harga beras. Kok pada sarap semua, yah?

"Oke! Hari ini kita akan praktek perpindahan kalor! Sebelum itu kumpulin dulu PR kalian!" teriak Rangiku-sensei lantang.

"Sir, yes Sir!" jawab anak-anak, kemudian mereka mengeluarkan buku PR-nya masing-masing dan menumpuknya di meja guru. Tobi dengan segala keautisannya langsung menyiapkan satu liter minyak tanah dan korek api karena mengira mau ada pembakaran sampah massal.

"Hiruma! Konan! Bawakan alat praktikum dari lab!" perintah Rangiku-sensei lagi setelah mencetak _homerun_ di bokong Tobi.

"Ha~i!"

oOo

Suara ledakan dengan syahdunya terdengar berkali-kali dari arah kelas 7-6. Semua berawal dari keidiotan Tobi yang mengoplos spiritus untuk praktikum dengan minyak nyongnyong. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Tobi sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menambahkan sedikit aroma pemanis pada spiritus yang dianggapnya berbau tidak enak. Melawan kodrat rupanya.

"Tobi! Balik ke sini lo!" teriak seorang wanita berpakaian compang-camping dan berambut jabrik. Zanpakutou bernama Haineko diacung-acungkan dalam genggamannya. Wanita ini sedang terlibat kejar-kejaran dengan seorang mahluk bertopeng loli.

"Tobi anak baek! Tobi kagak sengaja! Tobi anak baek jadi ampuni Tobi!" teriak mahluk itu sekencang-kencangnya memakai toa klenteng kesayangannya. Seluruh sekolah sampai mengira kalau ada yang lagi promosi pembalut wanita.

Sementara, sekumpulan anak-anak dengan muka gosong dan rambut afro melihat adegan _action_ gratisan itu dengan cengonya. Bukan, mereka bukan anak-anak pedalaman Kenya yang nyasar ke Ichigaku Gakuen. Mereka adalah korban-korban tak berdosa dari ledakan tadi.

"Seni adalah ledakan, un," kata Deidara.

oOo

Waktu istirahat adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi para pelajar Ichigaku Gakuen. Setelah masalah tentang insiden yang dilakukan Tobi berhasil diselesaikan dengan damai, sekarang adalah waktunya untuk menghibur diri sejenak. Pain, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Itachi, Zetsu, Konan, dan Kakuzu, beserta Kisame yang baru selesai sembunyi, langsung berpesta pora di kantin. Hiruma, Akaba, Natsu, Gajeel, dan Gray pergi ke koperasi setelah berkeliling sekolah meminta setoran seikhlasnya (baca: malak). Mio, Tsurara dan Asuka kembali berkicau sepuasnya, kali ini dengan anak-anak kelas sebelah. Yui kembali mengejar mimpinya. Konata kembali membasmi kejahatan dalam game-nya. Yuki, Azusa, dan Hidan pergi ke perpustakaan. Tunggu, untuk apa Hidan ke perpustakaan?

"Mbak, mbak, buku '_Siapa Bilang Jashin Tidak Bisa Membajak_' edisi revisi tahun kemaren udah masuk belum?" tanyanya kepada mbak penjaga perpustakaan.

"Tunggu bentar, ya? Biar mbak cek dulu" jawab mbak berkacamata bernama **Levy McGarden **itu ramah. Kemudian ia mengutak-atik informasi di dalam komputer di hadapannya. "Waduh, kayaknya gak ada deh...udah gak masuk nih kayaknya..." katanya.

"Kok bisa, mbak?" tanya Hidan.

"Mbak gak tau, tuh...gomen ya dek..."

"Haaaah...ya sudahlah...maaf merepotkan mbak..."

"Gak papa, senang bisa membantu"

_Sementara itu, di Departemen Agama Konoha City, dua orang petugas terlihat membawa tumpukan buku-buku yang berat ke lapangan. Seorang petugas menggali lubang yang besar disana, kemudian setelah selesai kedua temannya bergegas melempar tumpukan buku-buku itu ke dalam lubang tersebut. Setelah menyiramnya dengan oli, mereka menyalakan korek api kemudian menjatuhkannya ke tumpukan buku-buku tersebut._

"_Buku aliran sesat lagi, ya?" tanya seorang petugas yang bernama Genma Shiranui._

"_Ya, kalau tidak salah judulnya '_Siapa bilang Jashin Tidak Bisa Membajak_'" jawab temannya yang bernama Gen Takekura._

oOo

Bel kembali berbunyi, menandakan istirahat telah berakhir. Murid-murid dengan tertib kembali masuk ke kelasnya kecuali anak-anak kelas 7-6. Mereka masih dengan setianya nongkrong di luar kelas layaknya monyet bisulan.

Seorang pria datang menghampiri kerumunan sirkus tersebut. Dengan ramahnya pria bernama **Renji Abarai** itu mengajak para mahluk sirkus itu masuk ke kelas untuk kembali belajar. Mau tidak mau, mereka masuk ke kelas. Memang, guru Bahasa Indonesia mereka ini sangat ramah, tidak seperti Rangiku-sensei, tetapi bankai-nya yang bernama Hihiou Zabimaru itu kelihatan susah diajak kompromi.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka buku halaman 120, ya! Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang sastra melayu klasik!" ujarnya bersemangat.

"Tidak perlu banyak tanya, Tobi...Ikuti saja pelajaran ini dengan baik, ya!" ujarnya lagi ketika melihat si topeng loli mulai mengangkat tangannya. Abarai-sensei tahu, meladeni pertanyaan Tobi bisa berujung keautisan fatal. Tobi pun menurunkan tangannya lagi.

"Yak, Nagato-san, silahkan baca kutipan sastra melayu klasik di halaman tersebut!" perintah Abarai-sensei kepada Yuki.

"O~ki doki~, sensei..." jawab Yuki dengan tingkat ke-alayan tinggi.

_...__Adapun Tucker kemudian membentuk 2 buah team bernama Team __Magma __dan Team__ Aqua__, Team Aqua __tersebutlah menjalankan__ bisnis baju dalam. Pada suatu hari bertandanglah seorang pelanggan, adapun ia mencoba baju dalam yang terlalu ketat, lalu bertanya ia kepada Pramuria, "Bagaimana penampilan orang gila ini?". Pramuria itu berkata, "Hanya __Maria Ozawa-lah __makhluk T__uhan__ yang boleh tampil sexy!". __Syahdan __ia__pun men__goyak__ baju dalam itu jadi __dua bahagian yang serupa__ dengan pedang samurai. Pelanggan itu membuka topengnya dan ternyata ia adapun__ Maxie__, pemimpin daripadapun Team__ Magma__. Ia memakan tiga kilo petai __sehingga ter__kentut__lah ia__. __ Syahdan __kentutnya mencapai Khyrgiztan dan Pantai Gading. _

_Archie, ketua daripadapun Team Aqua pun marah, bangkitlah syahwatnya dan ia pun menantang __Maxie __mengenai siapa yang celana dalamnya paling besar. __Maria Ozawa __datang dan berkata, "Kali__an__ seharusnya malu __daripada diri kalian sendiri, celana dalam __kalian __sepuluh jengkal __lebih molor daripad__apun __belalai __gajah India". _

_Syahdan iapun memanggil tutornya yang ternyata adapun Lorelei. Terlihat olehnya bahawa adapun Ma__xi__e menderita impotensi stadium__ lima __yang tiada mungkin disembuhkan. Jika ia berkata jujur, Ma__xi__e __akan __sakit jantung dan kumat sehingga melakukan__ sesuatu hal yang tiada dapat disahkan__. Jadi, apa yang harus Lorelei katakan? Ia__pun berkata "Percayalah, apa kata__ SBY__." Ma__x__ie menyadari bahwa ia terlalu banyak__ makan makanan pedas seperti wasabi, kimchi, sambel uleg dan pembalut wanita. Kerana sadarlah oleh itu pulalah ia kemudianpun menyembah kepada __Dewa Jashin __dan berkata, "Ya__ Jashin__, __hamba bermohon__ minta ampun __kepadaMu!" Loreleipun berkata, "Pergilah ke__ Hobby Shop terdekat__,"..._

"Yak, cukup!" Renji-sensei memerintahkan Yuki berhenti membaca. Sementara Yuki sudah muntaber stadium 4 akibat membaca karya sastra dari planet Keron tersebut. Begitupun anak-anak 7-6 yang lain. Mereka terlihat seperti bebek yang menahan boker selama sepuluh tahun.

"Sekarang, jawab pertanyaan bapak! Apakah tema dari karya sastra melayu klasik di atas?"

oOo

_Sekarang kita lihat jawaban mereka masing-masing. Sumpah, Author lagi nggak mood menulisnya dalam bentuk dialog setelah membaca sastra melayu klasik yang dibaca Yuki tadi. Sukses membuat ayam peliharaan Author bertelor anak gajah._

**Pain:** Butik celana dalam!

**Konan: **Boy's Love alias Yaoi!

**Zetsu:** Keluarga Cendana!

**Deidara:** Pelatihan teroris!

**Hidan: **So pasti pemujaan terhadap Dewa Jashin!

**Kisame: **Apaan sih? DBD gue denger ni cerita!

**Sasori: **Pinokio dan Geppeto!

**Itachi: **Human Trafficking!

**Kakuzu: **Kok gak ngebahas uang, sih?

**Tobi: **Tobi anak baek tau! Itu cara memasak ayam tanpa ayam!

**Hiruma: **Tch! Yang ngarang ni cerita minta dimakan Cerberus, kali ya?

**Akaba: **Orang patah hati karena ditolak kekasih! (Itu kan derita loe)

**Natsu: **Kehidupan di RSJ, ya?

**Gajeel: **Asik, ada Maria Ozawa-nya!

**Gray: **Ekhibisionis kayak gue, nih, tokohnya...

**Tsurara: **Jijik, ah...

**Asuka: **Penyerangan angel di Tokyo-3?

**Mio: **Ah, saya jadi terinspirasi untuk membuat lagu, nih...

**Yuki: ***tepar*

**Azusa: **Kehidupan keluarga Yui-senpai...

**Yui:** Chowder sama Shnitzel lagi belanja pupuk kandang!

**Konata: **Cheat game PB, ya?

_Jawaban siapa yang benar? Ya tentu gak ada...Asbun semua, sih...Jelas-jelas tema cerita di atas itu tentang 'tips-tips memalak yang baik dan benar'._

oOo

Suara bel berbunyi untuk terakhir kalinya pada hari itu. Semua anak pun gembira menyambut jam pulang yang telah lama mereka tunggu-tunggu. Tidak sabar bagi mereka untuk pulang ke habitat mereka yang nyaman. Memang, tidak semua jalan pulang yang dituju adalah rumah. Bagi para anggota Akatsuki misalnya, minimal mereka melakukan ritual geng-nya dulu sebelum benar-benar pulang ke rumah. Seperti apa sih, suasana saat pulang sekolah di Ichigaku Gakuen? Tunggu chap berikutnya, ya!

**TSUZUKU...**

**(A/N: [1] CS:Cleaning Service, bukan Counter Strike)**

**Author: Thanks untuk yang udah baca fict aneh ini! Nanti saya update lagi! Arigatou Minna-san~ saya kembali ke habitat saya dulu, yaa...hahahaha...**

**Readers: Emang habitat lo dimana, sih?**

**Author: Terserah gue dong, di kebon mangga elo juga bisa...**

**Readers: *nimpukin author pake jengkol*  
><strong>


	3. A Fail Plan

**HALO! AUTHOR GAJE BALIK LAGI! MAAF YA KALO NGAPDET FIC-NYA TELAT...MAKLUM...DIKARENAKAN HAL-HAL YANG TIDAK DAPAT DIPREDIKSIKAN, MAKA JADWAL PENGAPDETAN FIC INI JADI LEBIH TELAT 100 JUTA TAHUN DARI WAKTU YANG TELAH DITENTUKAN #gampared.**

**OK, DARIPADA PUSING-PUSING, SILAHKAN MEMBACA KELANJUTAN FIC SAYA YANG MAKIN GAJE INI. HAPPY READING!**

**Warning: Setting AU, gaje, garing level tinggi, super duper OOC, crossover, typo bertebaran, and don't like please don't read. Warning for your safety.**

* * *

><p><strong>Junior High School: Maniacal | Chapter 3<strong>

_** By: Jonathan Ryousuke/hiwamufume**_

"OK, AKATSUKI, LET'S GET IN ACTION!" Teriak Pain sekeras-kerasnya memakai toa klenteng milik Tobi hingga membuat orang-orang yang lewat langsung mengalami pendarahan hebat.

"OSH, LEADER-SAMA!" Jawab para pengikut setianya tidak kalah keras dan hebohnya.

Setelah lonceng tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi, saatnya bagi geng Akatsuki melaksanakan ritual khusus mereka. Yup, bukan anggota Akatsuki namanya kalo pulang sekolah gak keluyuran dulu. Minimal mereka akan nimbrung di warnet dekat sekolah sampe beduk Asar.

Hari ini, Pain sang leader udah ngerencanain sebuah kegiatan yang sangat istimewa: nongkrong-nongkrong di mall! Yah, biar keliatan elit gitu. Sekali-kali dong, demi memperlihatkan pada dunia kalo yang namanya Akatsuki juga bisa nginjek yang namanya lantai mall. Untuk masalah pengeluaran, semua udah diserahin sama Sasori, secara doi anak orang kaya. Masing-masing anggota udah dikasih jatah seratus ribu per orang. Kakuzu juga anak orang kaya sih, tetapi Pain udah punya filosofi sendiri mengenai orang ini: _menunggu Kakuzu bermurah hati, sampai memfosil pun tidak akan terjadi._

Layaknya sekelompok ternak yang baru kabur dari Alcatraz, Pain dan kawan-kawan langsung ngambur dari ruangan kelas 7-6 menuju tempat parkiran sekolah. Ekspresi mereka begitu sumringah, seperti Gerombolan Siberat yang ingin merampok toko bangunan. Tetapi, saat ngelewatin koridor dekat ruang guru, hal yang gak diprediksikan terjadi.

"Eh, Hoshigaki-san, tunggu! Saya ada perlu sebentar," terdengar suara seorang wanita. Nadanya biasa aja sih, tapi bagi orang yang namanya dituju, suara itu bagaikan panggilan kematian dari seorang shinigami yang ingin mencabut nyawanya. Rangiku-sensei.

"I...iya...a..ada...a...apa...sen...sensei..?" tanya si biru yang namanya disebut itu dengan tergagap-gagap. Pelan-pelan ia noleh ke belakang, nyariin asal suara yang manggil dia. Kali aja cuma perasaan doang, pikirnya. Tapi pikirannya meleset. Jelas-jelas yang manggil ada wujudnya, kok.

"Um, tadi...saat pelajaran saya, saya tidak melihat kamu...padahal, katanya kamu masuk hari ini, kan? Kamu bolos, ya? HAH?" tanya Rangiku-sensei dengan nada yang mulai meninggi 10 oktaf tiap tanjakan dan gak lupa sambil nodong-nodongin Haineko-nya. Kini lagaknya jadi kayak preman yang nyoba malakin tukang patri.

"Oh..mu..mungkin, sensei lupa narohnya dimana, ehehehe," kalimat bego tingkat dewa khas Kisame kembali diluncurkan sebagai pembelaan. Percuma saja, orang-orang yang mempan dengan kalimat itu biasanya tokoh-tokoh sitkom di Global TV. Bukan tokoh anime Bleach.

"PEM-BE-LA-AN DI-TO-LAK..." geram Rangiku. "Masalah kamu dengan saya bukan hanya itu saja. Kamu juga punya banyak nilai tugas yang kosong, jadi ikut saya ke ruang guru..."

Rangiku lalu nyeret-nyeret Kisame bagai tersangka peledakan bom kandang ayam yang mau dieksekusi.

"To...tolong..."

"TOLONGGGG..."

_~BGM: Wedding Song~_

Tapi apa daya, kawan-kawannya hanya memandangi kejadian tersebut tanpa rasa iba sama sekali. Hilangnya nyawa seorang anggota pun gak akan menghalangi rencana yang sudah disiapkan dengan matang (gosong malah) oleh Pain.

"Mari kita berdoa bagi almarhum Kisame Hoshigaki bin Ao, agar arwahnya diterima di neraka yang abadi...berdoa mulai," Hidan memberi aba-aba untuk berdoa. Anggota Akatsuki pun langsung pasang posisi yang sama persis dengan orang lagi ngelayat kuburan kucing Author yang ditabrak pesawat (?)

**~KISAME HOSHIGAKI-FAIL~**

**(~hiwamufume~)**

"Gue gak bisa ngebayangin si Kisame diapain sama Rangiku-sensei, un," kata Deidara.

"Mampus, mampus tu anak, siapa suruh di ngebangkang terus sama tuh guru neraka," timpal Pain sambil menyalakan mesin sepeda motornya.

"Un, Leader-sama gue mau beli batagor dulu, ya, laper nih, un"

"Kan ntar elo bisa makan sepuasnya di Mall,"

"Tapi gue gak bisa kalo sehari aja gak beli batagornya bang Danzo, un...aduh rasanya gimana gitu...plis ya, un..."

"Iya, iya, tapi cepetan, ntar kita tinggalin, lo!"

"Yahooooo..." seru Deidara sambil melesat ke tempat nongkrong abang-abang jualan.

"Buset, tuh anak dijampe-jampe apa sama bang Danzo, sampe segitu ngefans-nya sama batagor jualannya..." gumam Sasori.

* * *

><p><em>BRAK! DUAK! DUAK! BRUAK! DUAR! RAWR! HANTAM! AYO! PUKUL! SIKAT BAJUNYA(?)!<em>

Oh, ya, saat pulang sekolah juga saat yang tepat untuk mengenang dendam-dendam lama. Saling meninju, menghantam, mencakar, dijamin bisa memuaskan hasrat-hasrat anda yang terpendam. Taman sekolah seakan beralih fungsi menjadi arena tinju antara murid-murid Ichigaku Gakuen dan Shichigaoka Gakuen yang gedung sekolahnya berseberangan dengan jarak sekitar 30 meter. Kali ini arena tinju tersebut menawarkan adegan action antara geng Natsu Dragneel dkk melawan pentolan Shichigaoka Gakuen, Laxus Dreyar dkk. Sorakan penonton bergemuruh seiring serangan-serangan mematikan kedua belah pihak dilancarkan. Kalo kita menengok akar permasalahan yang menyebabkan mereka mempraktekkan adegan game wrestling beramai-ramai, sebenarnya bisa cukup membuat kita geleng-geleng kepala layaknya anak dugem. Sepele saja, diawali dari ribut-ribut kecil di warung bakso Mas Kenpachi yang melibatkan pertanyaan: _'DULUAN MANA, AYAM ATAU TELOR?'_.

* * *

><p>Oke, kita tinggalkan saja adegan dengan rating PG tersebut. Kembali ke idola kita (?) Deidara yang bersiap-siap untuk bertransaksi dengan penjual batagor paling tersohor di dunia, bang Danzo Shimura. Sekedar info, tepat di depan Shichigaoka Gakuen banyak bertengger para penjual jajananyang siap memberikan layanan <em>costumer service<em> terbaik pada para pelanggannya. Mulai dari penjual mie, penjual minuman, penjual siomay, penjual batagor, penjual nasi, penjual saham, penjual diri...*Author ditebas satu kampung*

"Bang Danzo, un..." panggil Deidara dengan gaya yang sok-supa~-kawaii-banget-desu.

"Apa?"

"Aku mau beli..."

Belum sempat Dei menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang anak cewek berambut pirang dengan gaya side ponytail menghambur ke arah gerobak Bang Danzo seraya teriak-teriak gaje, "BANG! BANG! BATAGORNYA SATU CEPETAN GE-PE-EL! SAYA UDAH DITUNGGUIN AMA AYANG SAYA TUH!" teriak cewek bernama Lucy Heartfilia itu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk cowok jabrik berkacamata yang lagi ngegodain anak kucing di pinggir jalan.

Belum sempat juga bang Danzo selesai melayani permintaan Lucy, datanglah lebih banyak dan lebih banyak lagi orang yang mengerubungi jualan bang Danzo. Deidara terdesak ke belakang, dan walhasil si _blonde_ yang lebih dulu datang ini pun terlupakan dengan suksesnya.

"BANG, GUE BATAGORNYA LIMA GAK PAKE SAMBEL YA BANG!" teriak anak cewek berambut merah panjang sambil ngacung-ngacungin koleksi pedangnya.

"BANG, BANG, GUE BATAGOR GAK PAKE KECAP!" yang ini diteriakkan oleh anak cowok berambut biru dengan tato yang menjamur di sebelah mukanya.

"BANG, BANG GUE GAK PAKE APA-APA!" kalo yang ini oleh anak cowok yang badannya bisa melar-melar gitu.

"BANG, BANG! GUE GAK PAKE BAYAR!" teriak mas-mas yang pake baju hawaii dan idungnya terbuat dari besi. Nah, bukan "batagor" yang didapatkan oleh mas-mas norak ini. Justru "batako" yang sukses menghantam congornya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu sampe akhirnya jualan bang Danzo habis tak bersisa. Benar-benar untung besar baginya. "Laris manis, laris manis, hahahaha," katanya sambil menampar-namparkan uang hasil pendapatannya ke muka asistennya yang bernama Sai.

_~Lebay Mode: On~_

_Seorang anak pirang yang gak jelas genre dan rating-nya apa berdiri dengan ekspresi 'gue-gak-dianggap-nih' di depan bang Danzo. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, dan sesaat kemudian bulir-bulir air langsung mengalir._

_"Kenapa, mbak? Habis diputusin cowoknya?" tanya Sai._

_"Hueee..." tangis Deidara langsung pecah dan ia langsung berlari meninggalkan bang Danzo dan Sai dengan gerak slow motion._

_"Ah, Deidara..." suara bang Danzo bergema. Ia tersadar dan mulai mencoba menghentikan Deidara. Tetapi terlambat, Deidara telah pergi dengan berurai air mata. Sementara Sai langsung memasang ekspresi muka seperti orang selesai boker._

_~Lebay Mode: Off~_

"Lama amat lu, Dei?" tanya Konan yang duduk di boncengan motor Pain.

"Iya, Dei-chan, padahal kita-kita udah mau ninggalin elo, lho?" kata Hidan yang lagi ngebonceng Kakuzu.

"Sial, batagornya abis, un! Gua datang duluan kagak dikasih, un! UN UN UN!" keluh Deidara.

"Hahaha, derita loe banget Dei..." tawa Pain laknat.

"Udah, Dei...buruan naik nih..." kata Sasori. Dan tepat saat Deidara mengambil ancang-ancang untuk naik di boncengan jok belakang motor Sasori, lagi-lagi sebuah hal yang tidak diprediksikan terjadi.

"Dei-nii...Dei-nii..." suara seorang gadis kecil tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatan Deidara. Ino Yamanaka, adik perempuan Dei yang baru berusia 10 tahun.

"Dei-nii dipanggil sama Kaa-san, disuruh jagain warung..." lanjutnya.

"WOTDEPAK!" sebenarnya Dei ingin mengatakan: _'Alah...gak urus, gue mau jalan-jalan sama temen-temen gue, nih un'_, tetapi tiba-tiba wajahnya langsung pucat membayangkan ekspresi Kaa-san-nya jika berani menolak _call of duty_ tersebut.

"Apes gue hari ini..." gumamnya sambil turun dari motor Sasori.

"Kagak jadi ikut, lo Dei?" tanya Zetsu.

"Kagak," jawab Dei datar, lalu menggandeng tangan imouto-nya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya seperti orang yang baru kalah kuis _"Who Wants To Be Maling Ember"._

_~BGM: WWTBAM Theme Song~_

**~DEIDARA-FAIL~**

**(~hiwamufume~)**

"Kisame dan Dei udah out, nih...otomatis bisa menghemat anggaran, hehehe," kata Pain.

"Alah, bilang aja jatah Kisame ama Dei elo yang makan..." sergah Sasori.

"Kuhahahaha..." tawa Pain laknat. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain langsung mengalami pendarahan akut karena keguguran (?).

"Itachi-jii-chan...itu orang lagi ngapain, ya?" tanya Tobi kepada Itachi yang memboncengnya.

"Orang yang mana?" Itachi balas bertanya.

"Tuh..yang duduk di tengah jalan itu..." Tobi menunjuk seseorang berambut hijau yang sedang asik-asiknya memancing di genangan air tengah jalan sambil senyum-senyum gaje. Itachi langsung jawsdropped melihat pelarian RSJ tersebut.

"Ikannya nanti dapat berapa, ya?"

"Tanya aja sono sama orangnya..."

"Oh, kalo gitu kita tanya, nyok!"

"Gila, ya lu Tob, ngapain kita nanya-nanya orang kayak gituan?"

"Sekalian lo tanyain, Tob, jalan ke SLB terdekat..." kata Kakuzu.

"Wah, gila, liatin tuh, ada tante-tante seksi lagi nyebrang jalan!" seru Zetsu, mengalihkan perhatian para anggota Akatsuki pada orang kurang waras yang ditunjuk Tobi sebelumnya.

"Mana, mana?" tanya Hidan sambil celingak-celinguk kayak orang nyari keringatnya yang jatoh. Sedetik kemudian, ia bersuit-suit ria kepada si tante sehingga konsentrasi pada motor yang sedang dikendarainya hilang, dua detik kemudian ia sudah tidak menyadari teriakan panik Kakuzu, dan tiga detik kemudian, motornya langsung kena serempet truk tronton yang lagi lewat. Hidan dan Kakuzu langsung terpental ke pinggir trotoar dengan tubuh berdarah-darah. Orang-orang yang lewat pun langsung mengalami histeria massa layaknya penghuni ragunan yang kedatangan Super Junior. Mereka langsung beramai-ramai menyelamatkan sepeda motor Hidan. Loh...Hidan dan Kakuzunya?

**~HIDAN AND KAKUZU-FAIL~**

_CIIIIITTTTTTTTT..._

"Kenapa, Chi?" Tanya Pain saat melihat Itachi yang tiba-tiba mengerem motornya secara mendadak. Tepat di depan sebuah gedung ajaib dengan plang nama berbentuk sisir raksasa yang bertuliskan: 'SALON SMART! MUACH!'. Tanpa dikomando seluruh anggota Akatsuki menoleh ke arah spanduk alay binti bling-bling bertuliskan "Special perawatan sm4rt untuk tanda-tanda penuaan dini. Discount 30% OFF!". Lalu mereka menoleh lagi ke arah Itachi diiringi sweatdrop bervolume sebesar 50 mm kubik di kepala masing-masing.

"Tiket emas bagiku untuk menjadi idola..." ceracau Itachi gaje. Tanpa sadar ia memarkirkan motornya di depan gedung ajaib itu dan mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Entah kekuatan hipnotis apa yang mendorongnya, padahal saat itu disana tidak ada Uya Kuya maupun Romy Rafael.

"Biarin aja, suka-suka dia," kata Pain_. 'Nah, jatah gue nambah lagi , huahahahaha,'_ batinnya nista.

**~ITACHI UCHIHA-FAIL~**

"Terus yang ngeboncengin Tobi siapa?" tanya Tobi cemas.

"Gue aja yang ngeboncengin elo, Tob, tenang," ujar Zetsu.

Tetapi, lagi-lagi hal yang tidak diprediksikan terjadi untuk sekian kalinya. "Aduh, adeknya kiyut, ya~...nama kamu siapa...?", tanya seorang wanita berambut _auburn_ yang tiba-tiba datang entah darimana layaknya kuntilmama. Ia bertanya dengan nada genit seperti cacing minta kawin sambil mencolek-colek dagu Tobi dengan sendok garpu. Tobi langsung blushing-blushing, dan sesaat kemudian si topeng loli langsung salting.

"Eh, garpu...di..sebelah kiri...ya," jawabnya gaje bin disconnect bin watados.

"Hahaha, adeknya lucu ya...tante kan nanya, nama kamu siapa..."

"To..bukan...Madara...Madara Uchiha," jawab Tobi lagi. Kali ini lagaknya dibuat sok _cool _layaknya gaya mas Sasuke yang lagi nyembelih ayam.

"Oh...Madara-kun, ya...oh iya, ini ada permen buat kamu..." ucap wanita itu lagi sambil memberikan lollipop super gede yang ukurannya udah menyaingi topeng Tobi.

"AHH...TANTE BAIK BANGET...TOBI ANAK BAIK SUKA SAMA TANTE...TANTE ANAK BAIK UDAH NGASIH TOBI LOLIPOP KESUKAAN TOBI..." image _cool_ Madara Uchiha yang baru berlangsung selama 10 detik tadi langsung runtuh dan beralih ke sosok super autis.

"Tante masih punya banyak, lho...kalo kamu mau ayo ikut tante..." dan kini mulai terlihatlah kedok sang tante yang sebenarnya. Di wajahnya kini tersirat senyum khas oknum perdagangan anak. Tobi yang sudah terbuai dengan khayalan lolipop-nya pun mengangguk-angguk gaje tanda setuju. Tante itu langsung menggandeng lengan Tobi dan menariknya pergi menggunakan traktor. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain hanya bisa menatap cengo.

**~MADARA UCHIHA-FAIL~**

"Gak kita tolongin, leader-sama?" tanya Zetsu.

"Ah, siapa yang dapat mengira akan takdir insan manusia...relakan saja ia pergi ke tempat yang lebih pantas untuknya..." jawab Pain dengan santai+lebay+EGPnya. Zetsu, Konan, dan Sasori pun langsung bergubrak ria.

**(~hiwamufume~)**

"Waduh...iya, ya...hari ini gue ada janji sama mas Yamato buat ikutan acara penghijauan di taman kota..." kata Zetsu sambil menepuk kepalanya dengan sekop.

"Jadi?" tanya Pain yang sudah ngiler dengan nistanya membayangkan jatah duit jajan teman-temannya yang akan melayang ke koceknya bertambah.

"Ya, gue gak jadi ikutan, hehehe, sori yah..." ujar Zetsu sambil memutar arah ke taman kota.

"Ya udah pergi lo sana!" kata Pain. Dan kini jumlah anggota Akatsuki sudah berkurang ke tingkat kritis.

_'Gak, apa-apa...yang penting, duitnya buat gue...' _pikir Pain. Dasar ketua makan pagar, lebih peduli pada duit dibandingkan anggotanya. 10 tahun sahabatan sama Kakuzu beginilah hasilnya. Ah, siapa peduli. Pain langsung memacu motornya dengan semangat 2011.

**~ZETSU-FAIL~**

500 meter lagi sebelum sampai di tempat tujuan. Bangunan megah Grand Konoha Mall sudah tampak menjulang di kejauhan. Dan, hal yang lagi-lagi tidak diprediksikan terjadi.

_"Aku bukan boneka...boneka...boneka..." _HP Sasori bernyanyi riang menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dilihatnya nama kontak yang ngebel: _Kaa-san muach-muach~._

"Ya..kaa-san, ada apa?" tanya Sasori.

"_Saso-chan, kaa-san sama tou-san mau pergi nonton nih, kamu mau ikut, gak?" _tanya kaa-san-nya.

"Eh, iya! Iya! Sasori ikut! Film _30 Hari Mencari Kelahi _itu, kan?" ujar Sasori antusias.

"Hn, jadi Sas, elo gak ikutan nih, ceritanya?" tanya Pain lagi setelah Sasori menutup pembicaraannya.

"Ya, begitulah..."

"Hn, duit jajannya? Total satu juta kan..." tanya Pain dengan mupeng yang dapat membuat merinding orang yang melihatnya dari jarak 50 km.

"Gomen, leader-sama...ehehe...gue mau make duitnya nih...jadi harap maklum, ya...see ya~" jawab Sasori sekenanya sambil melenggang pergi.

"Shit, padahal gue udah rencana mau berduaan ama Konan-chan," gumam Pain geram. "Sial lo, Sas! Dasar anak Mami!" umpatnya lagi. Sementara itu, 50 meter dari sana yang diumpat langsung merinding dangdut.

"Jadi, Pain-kun? Gimana dong...?"

"Ya...kita pulang aja, ya, Konan-chan, ehehehe..." ucap Pain. Dan akhirnya rencana Akatsuki untuk nongkrong di Mall hari ini pun hanya tinggal impian belaka...

**~ENTIRE AKATSUKI-FAIL~**

**~TSUZUKU~**

* * *

><p><strong>Credits<strong>

Anime: _Naruto_ by Masashi Kishimoto

_Fairy Tail_ by Hiro Mashima

_Bleach_ by Tite Kubo

_One Piece _by Echiro Oda

Story: _Junior High School: Maniacal_ by Jonathan Ryousuke (hiwamufume)

* * *

><p><strong>~Author's Territory~<strong>

**Ah, maaf, entah kenapa untuk chapter ini gaje-nya makin nambah...ehehehe...yah, doakan saja semoga author bisa melanjutkan fic ini dengan lebih baik lagi, dan semoga di chapter berikunya bisa bertambah gaje (?).**

* * *

><p><strong>~Reviews Reply~<strong>

**Fujisaki Fuun: Yup, ini udah dilanjutin. Arigatou sangat, ya, Fuun-senpai...**

**Kara Couleurs: Arigatou, Kara-senpai! Ini sudah update!**

**Just and Sil: Arigatou! Ini udah update! Nah, kalo Just dan Sil-senpai perhatiin pake mikroskop elektron dengan perbesaran 200x, Lucy ama Loke-nya udah nongol disini lho! #lindesed **

**Black-white angel: Um, angel-san, saya memang udah bukan murid SMP lagi. Saya hanyalah seorang murid SMU yang merindukan kehidupan SMP. Arigatou! Ini sudah update!**

**RenDhi Okiya Subaru: Hahaha...OOC, ya? Memang dari sananya. Ok, arigatou for review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekali lagi thanks, udah mau menyempatkan diri membaca fic gaje ini, dan sekali lagi, author gaje ini pamit undur diri untuk kembali ke habitatnya...<strong>

**Sign, Ryousuke/hiwamufume**


	4. Aftermath

**Hahahaha, lama ya, nunggu apdetan fic gaje ini? Gomenasai...author lagi kehabisan ide, nih! Oke, daripada pusing mikirin harga sembako, silakan baca saja lanjutan fic nista saya ini #tendanged. Sekali lagi, author minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya (woi, kelelep!) atas keterlambatan yang mencapai jutaan tahun ini #bakared.**

**Warning: Setting AU, gaje, garing level tinggi, super duper OOC, random crossover, typo bertebaran, and don't like please don't read. Warning for your safety.**

**Disclaimer: All characters involved are belongs to their creator. Saya cuma minjem bentar!**

* * *

><p><strong>Junior High School: Maniacal | Chapter 4<strong>

**By: Ryousuke/hiwamufume**

"Anu, Konan-chan, gak usah pungut orang hilang sembarangan di jalan, napa?" tanya seorang wanita berambut mint bernama Kagerou. Pain yang tadinya udah masang lagak kayak tukang semir sepatu minta setoran (demi cari perhatian ortu-nya Konan) langsung bergubrak ria.

'Sialan nih Emaknya Konan, masa ganteng kayak Izaya Orihara begini dibilang orang hilang?' batin Pain nista dengan muka kayak karet disetrika. Kalo ini anime pasti udah muncul perempatan di jidatnya.

"Aduh...okaa-chan..ini cowoknya Konan...dia tadi nganterin sampe sini..." ralat Konan.

"Oh? Eh, gomen, gomen!" ujar Kagerou salting. 'What? Pacarnya Konan? Mukanya dibawah KKM gini, mau jadi apa cucu gue entar?' katanya lagi, dalam hati.

"Oh, iya, nama kamu siapa?" tanya Kagerou kepada Pain yang mukanya udah soak dari tadi.

"Pain, tante," jawab Pain pede sambil jigrak-jigrakin rambut durennya. Kagerou sweatdrop. 'Pain? kagak salah orang tuanya ngasih nama ni anak? Jangan-jangan emaknya ngejan sampe tiga hari tiga malam, sampe dikasih nama gini...' batin Kagerou memuji –coret- melecehkan.

"Pain udah ketemu sama bapaknya Konan belum?"

"Belum, memangnya kenapa tante? Nanti saya dikasih duit, ya? Mau, mau!"

"Bukan! Minta izin pacaran, gitu..."

"Sama bapaknya Konan? Maaf tante, saya masih doyan cewek!" teriak Pain nista. Kagerou sweatdrop lagi, disusul dengan facepalm. 'Apa ya, dosa anak gue, sampe dapat orang low connection gini...' batinnya.

"Apaan nih, ribut-ribut? Ada orang bagi-bagi BB gratisan, yah?" tanya seorang pria berambut hijau yang tiba-tiba keluar dari pintu tanpa dijemput dan tanpa diantar.

"Anu, ini ada cowoknya Konan, mas Aoi..." jawab Kagerou sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Pain yang masih nampang dengan eksisnya.

"SO WHAAATTT? Cowoknya Konan?" Teriak Aoi gaje. "Masih SMP punya cowok! Gue kagak ngerestuin! Apalagi mukanya kayak duren kematengan gini, lagi! Ape kate dunie!"

Pain pun mengkeret lagi, dalam hatinya pengen banget ngeledakin nih tempat pake lempungnya Deidara. Sabar Pain! Orang sabar disayang pacar!

"Udah, balik loe sana! Sampe sinetron di tipi diganti jadi anime pun, gue kagak bakal ngizinin loe jadi pacarnya Konan!" laknat Aoi lagi, lengkap dengan ekstra kuah. Pain sempat merasa perannya sebagai pawang hujan di drama "Balada Narto Syaipudin" tersaingi.

"Iya, iya, om...gue balik! Ampun!" teriak Pain sambil menghambur ke motornya setelah melihat Aoi nyiapin gergaji mesin yang dicolong dari mbak Alisa Bosconovitch, tetangganya. 'Ya Gusti, emangnya nasib gue apes gini terus, ya...dunia ini sungguh kejam...' batinnya lagi dengan berlinangan air mata. Semangat 2011-nya langsung luntur seketika bagaikan noda yang dicuci dengan deterjen RINSO. Udah Pain, terima aja, gak usah lebay napa?

"Otou-chan! Gak usah segitunya kali, sama Pain-kun! Ampe ngusir dia pake chainsaw segala!" teriak Konan setelah Pain berpulang ke rahmatullah, eh rumahnya.

"Nape, ngelawan loe sama Otou-chan, heh? Udah, masuk sana!"

"Otou-chan kejam..." mewek Konan sambil masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Hatinya sakit, sampe-sampe dia nggak meduliin teriakan Aoi yang lagi digebukin sama Alisa di depan rumah.

oOo

* * *

><p>"<em>Begini kronologinya, klien kita ini kan sedang jualan kerak telor di pinggiran jalan di kawasan Kemang, tiba-tiba ia ditarik ke dalam odong-odong yang dikendarai oleh tiga orang pria,"<em>

"_Bisa dipastikan ciri ketiganya, pak?"_

"_Kalau tidak salah sih, menurut pengakuan klien mereka bertiga suka teriak 'hah..hah..hah', seperti orang keselek batu,"_

* * *

><p>"Waduh, kasian juga ya vokalisnya Vierrot itu, un! Tapi gue gak peduli juga, sih..." gumam Deidara yang lagi jaga warung sambil nonton TV. Sesaat kemudian, seorang anak cewek berambut ijo dengan twintail berukuran panjang 1,5 meter ngeloyor masuk ke warungnya.<p>

"Mas, mas! Ada jual daun bawang seiket, kagak?" tanyanya.

"Kagak, un," jawab Deidara malas.

"Kalo ikan tuna sekilo?"

"Kagak ada juga, un,"

"Jeruk?"

"Kagak! Eh, elo kalo masuk warung liat-liat dulu napa, un? Ini warung sembako, un! Bukan grosir sayur!"

"Oh, gitu...kalo pisang jual, kagak?" tanyanya si ijo lagi dengan watados.

"Woi! Kalau nurutin nafsu, udah gue iket terus gue paku lu ke dinding, un!" teriak Deidara frustasi.

"Nah, mas punya tali, gak?"

"KAGAK!"

"Punya palu?"

"KAGAK!"

"Alhamdulillah, kalo gitu minta daun bawangnya seiket, ikan tuna sekilo, jeruk sekilo, sama pisang lima sisir, yah..."

Deidara sebenarnya udah nyiapin lempung lima ember saking emosinya. Tapi apa daya, Dei lagi-lagi langsung terbayang dengan ekspresi Okaa-sannya kalo dia ketahuan bikin rusuh sama pelanggan. Akhirnya, dengan sangat terpaksa Deidara pun pergi ke toko bangunan terdekat untuk beli barang-barang yang diminta sama cewek ijo tadi. Nah, sama aja gilanya.

oOo

"Tante, tante, kok kita belom sampe juga, sih? Tobi anak baek kan pengen makan lolipop!" tanya Tobi yang lagi diseret-seret pake traktor.

"Bentar lagi nyampe! Diem aje lo!" teriak si tante.

"Tobi udah gak sabar, tauk! Tobi pengen lolipop!"

"Gak ada loli-lolian! Elo itu lagi gue culik, tau!"

"Loh, kok tante nyulik Tobi? Katanya tadi pengen ngasih lolipop...ah, tantenya gak bener, nih...tantenya gila, ya?"

"DIEM LU ANAK SIALAN!"

"Tobi anak baek, bukan anak sialan...tuh kan, tantenya gila...males ah Tobi ikutan sama orang gila..."

"ELU YANG GILA, DODOL!"

"Nah, tadi katanya mau ngasih lolipop, baru katanya mau nyulik...eh, sekarang malah mau ngasih dodol...ketahuan amat gilanya nih tante..."

"GUE BUNUH BARU LO TAU RASA, BLEKOK!"

"Loh, ngapain tante mau ngebunuh burung blekok? Kekurangan bahan makanan, ya? Kalo mau minta ayam aja sama sepupunya Tobi, mas Sasuke..."

Daripada ketularan autisnya manusia bertopeng loli, dengan ikhlasnya si tante pun ngembaliin dia ke tempat dia diboyong tadi. 'Nih anak kalo gue jual, bukannya untung malah ngabisin biaya asuransi, nih,' pikirnya. 'Tobat gue lama-lama, kalo banyak anak-anak yang pada autis kayak dia,'.

oOo

"Nonton anime, ah..." gumam Pain sambil memencet saluran tv yang diinginkannya. Kebetulan waktu itu lagi tayang anime "_Fullmetal Alchemist! Fumoffu_" yang terkenal itu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ponari, aku tau kalau kau memiliki batu yang dapat menyembuhkan orang. Itu pasti batu philosopher! Serahkan pada kami!"<em>

"_Hah, lo pade mau minta ni batu? Ambil aja di empang belakang rumah gue, banyak tuh,"_

* * *

><p>"Alay," rutuk Pain. "Ini anime yang terkenal itu? Sumpah, gue ngeliat orang yang namanya Ponari itu aja gak kepengen banget," (Sumpah, author bukan mau nge-bashing FMA! Cuma parodi aja!)<p>

"Woi, Pain! Beliin gue rokok di warungnya Mpok Fatina! Ntar kembaliannya buat elu deh!" Teriak seorang cowok berambut oranye panjang yang mirip dengan Pain. Dengan malas, Pain beringsut dari sofanya.

"Mana duitnya?"

"Nih, sepuluh ribu!" kata cowok bernama Ningendo itu sambil nyerahin selembar duit sepuluh ribu ryo.

"Buset, duit lo kurang begini, lo bilang ada kembaliannya?"

"Ada tuh kembaliannya, elo dapat benjol, hahahaha" tawa Ningendo nista. "Sudah sana, beliin!"

"Sialan, lo!" gerutu Pain. Akhirnya ia pun melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah setelah mendapat beberapa benjol cantik dikepalanya. Hahaha, derita loe banget, Pain.

oOo

"Hahaha, muka gue jadi makin kinclong aja, nih...pasti sekarang banyak cewek yang ngedeketin gue..." gumam Itachi geer sambil bercermin di spion motornya. Kalau aja Itachi bercermin sepuluh detik lebih lama, mungkin spion itu sudah retak-retak.

"Woi, Tob! Ngapain elo disini? Kagak ikutan Leader-sama ama yang lainnya?" teriaknya kaget saat melihat seonggok lolipop hidup yang lagi guling-guling di jalan.

"Anu, tadi Tobi dibawa sama tante-tante gila, Chi! Pertama tantenya bilang mau ngasih lolipop, eh abis itu dia bilang mau nyulik...malah dia bilang lagi kalo mau ngasih dodol ke Tobi...eh habis itu dia bawa Tobi balik kesini lagi..."

"Hahahaha...ternyata ada aja orang yang sama gilanya kayak elo, Tob! Untung aja tuh tante kagak ngangkat elo jadi anaknya! Hahahaha," kata Itachi geli. Sementara tante penculik tadi yang sekarang lagi minum es cendol langsung keselek gelas.

"Eh, Itachi sama Tobi, yah! Gak nyangka bisa ketemu lo berdua disini!" sapa seorang cowok berambut pantat ayam yang lagi nenteng-nentengin ayamnya.

"Oh, mas Sasuke...lagi ngapain disini? Kencan sama ayamnya, yah?" tanya Itachi.

"Bukan..ini gue mau manicure sama pedicure ayam gue, Tsunderella!" jawab Sasuke. "Maklum, sebulan sekali gue harus ngasih dia treatment di salon!". Itachi sweatdrop. Kalo anjing dibawa ke salon sih biasa, ini mah ayam. Ada-ada aja si Sasuke.

"Udah ya! Gue buru-buru, bye!" seru Sasuke sambil melayangkan _kissbye_. Itachi pun langsung gegar otak. Sementara Tobi langsung blushing-blushing.

oOo

"Ini benar, motor anak bapak?" tanya seorang mekanik bernama Renton Thurston kepada seorang pria berambut putih.

"Iya, emangnya kenapa?" pria bernama Killerbee itu balik bertanya.

"Anu, kok motor udah jelek gini, malah ditambahin babak belur, sih?" kata Renton watados sambil menunjuk motornya Hidan yang keadaannya sudah menggenaskan, layaknya korban pemerkosaan beruntun.

"Oi, menghina motor orang lain lebih buruk dari menghina ibunya tau,"

"Anu, saya kan bukan bilang ibu anak anda yang jelek, tapi motor ini,"

"Ah, gak apa-apa, istri saya juga sekarang keadaannya hampir sama dengan motor ini, hahahaha," tawa Killerbee laknat. Sementara itu, Samui, istrinya Killerbee yang lagi ngejagain Hidan di Rumah Sakit langsung bersin-bersin hebat.

"Kenapa, Mui?" tanya Fuu, ibunya Kakuzu.

"Kagak tau," jawab Samui. "Tapi rasanya gue pengen gebukin suami gue sekarang,"

"Oi, emaaakkk..." panggil Kakuzu dari ranjang pembaringannya.

"Apaan Zu, pengen kawin?" tanya Fuu.

"Bukan, gue cuman mau nanya, gimana keadaannya Hidan? Ape dia baek-baek aja?"

"Baek, liat tuh di sebelah loe," kata Fuu sambil nunjuk Hidan yang seluruh tubuhnya dibalut perban kayak mumi kesasar.

"Alhamdulillah..." gumam Kakuzu.

"Setia amat loe jadi kawan, Kuz, gue senang Hidan punya teman kayak elo, hiks hiks..." kata Samui sambil pasang pose seperti anak teraniaya.

"Bukan, gue cuman senang aja dia belom mati. Secara utang dia masih banyak sama gue, hahahaha," balas Kakuzu yang langsung mendapat respon berupa lemparan tiang infus dari Samui.

oOo

"Woi, duren montong! Sini loe!" teriak seorang cewek berambut karamel saat Pain melintas di depannya.

"Apa mbak, naksir?" jawab Pain.

"Siapa yang naksir sama duren berjalan kayak elo, udah jelek, hidup lagi!" serunya. "Eh, loe tau kagak, kalo lewat sini loe harus ngasih komisi ke gue, tauk!"

"Kalo kagak?"

"Agon! Gaou! Sini loe pade!" panggil cewek itu. Sesaat kemudian muncullah dua sosok pria yang badannya gede-gede kayak truk tronton. Pain yang melihatnya pun langsung ciut, persis ayam ngeliat jidat berjalan. "Kalo kagak, anak-anak buah gue ini bakal nganterin loe ke rumah sakit!" sambung cewek preman itu.

"Nganterin ke rumah sakit? Wah, kebetulan bener! Temen gue Hidan sama Kakuzu lagi dirawat disana tuh! Beneran lo pade mau ngantar gue kesana? Makasih, ya! Gue lupa tuh jalannya!" kata Pain. Gak ngerti kiasan dia.

"Wah, ketua Mikuru, nyolot nih bocah," bisik anak buah yang berambut gimbal.

"Bagusnya kite apain, nih?" tanya anak buah yang badannya kayak dino.

"Kalo gitu..." gumam Mikuru. Tepat saat ia mau ngelanjutin kalimat dewanya, sebuah suara cempreng seperti klakson rusak membahana. "MIKURU! ELO GUE SURUH BELI TERASI SEKILO DI WARUNG MALAH KELUYURAN DISINI! DASAR ANAK DURHAKA, ELO YA!" marah seorang wanita berambut hijau sambil menarik telinga Mikuru keras-keras. Untung kagak sampai sobek.

"Ampun! Ampun Nyakkkk!" teriak Mikuru saat diseret-seret oleh ibunya yang bernama Mpok Tsuruya itu. Agon dan Gaou hanya bisa menatap cengo. Sementara Pain langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan emas itu untuk melakukan jurus Langkah Seribu no Jutsu. 'Dasar, preman kok takut emak,' batinnya. Kayak dia sendiri bukan preman takut emak apa?

oOo

"Woi, Zet! Balikin tuh pohon cabe!" teriak Yamato sambil nenteng-nentengin karung pupuk kandang.

"Kagak...gue kagak mau nyerahin Chii-tan sama elo! Gue udah cinta mati, tauk!" seru seorang manusia ajaib yang warna bodinya beda sebelah sambil meluk-meluk pohon cabe.

"Woi! Balikin! Itu mau ditanem, tauk! Nyadar dikit napa, Zet!" teriak Yamato lagi sambil ngelemparin Zetsu pake sekop. Orang-orang yang lagi nimbrung di taman kota pun hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat adegan romantis tersebut.

**~TSUZUKU~**

* * *

><p><strong>Credits:<strong>

Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto, Vocaloid©Yamaha, Eyeshield 21©Riichiro Inagaki&Yuusuke Murata, The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya©Nagaru Tanizawa&Noizi Ito, Tekken©Namco, Eureka Seven©Jinsei Kataoka&Kazuma Kondou

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Reply:<strong>

Thanks buat **Akai no Tsubasa**, **Yuu Yurino**, **Fujisaki Fuun**, **Black-white Angel**, **IceQueen Rei-chan Yuki**, dan **Azura Yuki** yang udah ngereview chapter lalu. Ini udah update, loh. Semoga gak ngecewain. Thanks for reviewing!

**Akai no Tsubasa: **Yup, chap baru sudah diapdet. Tapi mungkin masih kurang gokil, nih! Gomen-gomen! Thanks for review! #gaploked

**Yuu Yurino: **Ini udah update! Makasih buat review! Tapi gomen ya, SasoSaku-nya mungkin gak ada...

**Fujisaki Fuun: **Hehehe, tapi btw Zaraki kan jadi tukang bakso? Kalau di planet asal (?) saya sih anak kelas 7 SMP sudah biasa naek motor. Makasih review-nya, ya!

**Black-white Angel:** Ini udah saya update, jadi plis jangan bakar saya...#dibakarbetulan. Ok, makasih buat review!

**IceQueen Rei-chan Yuki: **Udah diupdate, nih! Makasih ya...semoga Rei-san bisa sukses deh, di genre humor!

**Azura** **Yuki: **Adalanjutannya, dong. Makasih reviewnya, ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Gimana? Tambah gaje kah? Tambah garing kah? Terima kasih buat minna-san yang udah meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca fic abal ini. Ok, seperti biasa, author pamit undur diri untuk kembali ke habitatnya...<strong>

**Sign, Ryousuke/hiwamufume**


	5. Interview

**Hola minna-san! Author bangkit dari kubur! Gak usah banyak basa-basi, kita lanjutin ceritanya, yah! Maaf lama update! Ok, lets begin! #gaploked**

**Warning: Setting AU, gaje, garing level tinggi, super duper OOC, random crossover, typo bertebaran, and don't like please don't read. Warning for your safety.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto sih punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Kalo yang lain? Punya saya dong, hahahaha! *digebukin Asosiasi Mangaka dan Animator seluruh dunia***

* * *

><p><strong>Junior High School: Maniacal | Chapter 5<strong>

**By Ryousuke**

* * *

><p><em>Pada suatu hari yang cerah, di kediaman keluarga Hoshigaki...<em>

"Mandi malam-malam, oh dinginnya... Mandi malam-malam, bikin Budi melayang..." nyanyi gaje seorang wanita berambut hitam dengan perban di seluruh tubuhnya, mengikuti alunan lagu dari odong-odong ajaib yang sedang mangkal di depan rumahnya. Badannya digoyangkan ke depan, belakang, kiri, kanan, sampe jumpalitan sambil kayang, mengikuti irama lagu dari pedangdut terkenal Hong Meilingda itu.

"Obatmu lagi habis yah, ma?" tegur seorang pria dengan _eyepatch_ di mata kirinya. Wanita bernama Isaribi itu tersentak.

"Ah...iya, aku harus nge..ngebangunin Kisame dulu, ahahahaha..." ucapnya salting. Pria mata satu bernama Ao yang menegurnya tadi hanya mendengus.

"Dasar, pagi-pagi udah bikin malu tetangga aja,"

_**KAMAR KISAME. LOE MASUK, GUE BERI!**_

Begitulah tulisan yang terpampang di atas sebuah karton yang ditempel di pintu kamar berbentuk mulut hiu itu. Isaribi lalu membuka pintu tersebut dengan sangat berperasaan sehingga terbelah, patah tiga.

"Kisame, bangun nak..." ujar Isaribi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jasad (?) Kisame pelan, kira-kira sepelan 10,0 skala ritcher.

"Ungghh...Ika...lima menit lagi..." igau Kisame. Ibunya sweatdrop.

"Woi! Kisame! Bangun!" kali ini dengan lebih keras. Kisame menarik selimutnya dan membuka sedikit kelopak matanya.

"Ah, Mama, aku sedang malas hari ini...bangunnya besok saja, yah?" ucap Kisame, lalu ia kembali melakukan hibernasi dalam selimutnya yang bergambar Seponbob itu. Twitch bermunculan di jidat Isaribi.

"Oh, besok saja, yah?" ucap Isaribi lembut, lalu ia pun keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Kisame. Dan sedetik kemudian...

_BRAAAKKKKK!_

"_Bagi Kisame Hoshigaki, bila tidak bangun dalam waktu lima detik maka dipastikan Isobu akan jadi pengganti menu makan siang hari ini!" _teriak Isaribi memakai TOA setelah sebelummya menghancurkan dinding kamar Kisame dengan _roadroller_-nya Kagamine bersaudara.

"Juanggaaannnn...!" teriak Kisame histeris. Ia melompat dari kasurnya dan kemudian merebut sebuah benda berwarna ijo-ijo yang dipegang ibunya. Isobu, kura-kura yang didapatnya di selokan dekat taman kota saat membantu mas Yamato nangkepin pokemon yang menurut mitos banyak berkeliaran disana.

"Tenanglah Isobu...masih ada masa depan yang cerah bagi kita berdua..." ujar Kisame alay dengan berlinangan air mata, diiringi background ombak tsunami. Ibunya sweatdrop, dan kemudian menghela napas lega.

"_Sudah cepat mandi sana!"_ teriak Isaribi lagi sambil menendang bokong Kisame.

"Dasar, ibu dan anak sama saja..." gumam Ao yang sedang memberi makan ikan di kolam belakang rumah.

ooOxXxOoo

"Ah, Kisame, berangkat sekolah, ya?" sapa seorang pria berambut _chickenbutt style_ yang sedang mengayuh odong-odong sambil menenteng ayam di pundaknya.

"Bukan, gue mau ke _Cosplay Convention_," sahut Kisame malas. "Ya iyalah, berangkat sekolah! Mas Sasuke ini pake nanya lagi,"

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu ia turun dari odong-odongnya. _PLOKKKK!_ Dan entah karena kerasukan setan apa, pria raven itu menepuk keras jidat Kisame.

"Woi! Mas Sasuke kok pagi-pagi udah menganiaya diriku yang awesome ini!" komplain Kisame diiringi sedikit elemen narsis. Sasuke tertawa.

"Itu salam tepok jidat gue untuk Itachi, sampaikan yach!" kata Sasuke.

"Hmn!" dengus Kisame sambil memegangi jidatnya. "Ada-ada Mas Sasuke ini! Udah, gue pergi dulu ya!" kemudian ia melenggang pergi dengan motornya.

"Jaa...Hati-hati ya Kisame...Mmmuachhh..." Sasuke melambaikan tangannya dan melemparkan _kissbye _melepas kepergian Kisame ke alam baka, eh, ke sekolah. Hampir saja si hiu jejadian itu menabrak truk tronton akibat efek _kissbye_-nya Sasuke.

"Mas! Ayo narik lagi! Pake berhenti segala! Gak asyik ih!" teriak seorang bocah cewek berambut kuning yang memegang boneka entah binatang apa itu.

"Mas! Elo cabut lagi, gue bakar nih odong-odong!" teriak temannya yang berambut merah sambil nodong-nodongin pedang. Wuih, ini bocah sadis amat!

"Hn, ya!" jawab Sasuke yang kemudian kembali mengayuh odong-odongnya.

_MANDI MALAM-MALAM...OH DINGINNYA...MANDI MALAM- MALAM, BIKIN BUDI MELAYANG..._

Dan lagu Hong Meilingda mengalun lagi. Kayak gak punya selera amat tuh, yang bikin odong-odong.

ooOxXxOoo

"Ah, Asuka, om-om itu lagi ngapain sih? Dari mukanya keliatannya dia mau nyulik kita," bisik Itachi kepada Asuka sambil menunjuk om-om gaje berambut item yang tiba-tiba datang ke kelas mereka.

"Bodoh kau ini, Chi! Dia itu tukang reparasi kipas angin, tauk!" kata Asuka. "Dia mau ngeganti kipas angin lama yang udah bobrok itu lho, kata Doof-sensei takutnya kalo ambruk nimpa muka kamu nanti tambah keriput,"

"Hah? Mau diganti?" kata Itachi tak percaya. "Padahal, selama ini..." ucapannya terhenti saat ia mengenang masa-masanya bersama kipas angin tersebut. Saat ia bergelantungan disana (kayak orang sarap), saat ia nyangkutin sepatunya Akaba disana, saat ia nyangkutin kolornya Natsu disana...ah pokoknya masa-masa yang indah deh, bagi Itachi seorang.

"Kazami-chan..." isak Itachi gaje layaknya adegan sinetron-sinetron yang galau itu loh. Asuka sweatdrop akut. "Tunggu aku, Kazami-chan...!" teriaknya lagi sambil mengejar si om-om tukang reparasi yang tadi udah selesai mengganti kipas angin.

"Ah, Itachi barusan ditolak cintanya sama om-om itu, ya?" tanya Gajeel yang barusan datang langsung disuguhi adegan kejar-kejaran mesra antar Itachi dan om-om tukang servis.

"Tauk, ah!" ujar Asuka.

"_Anak edan! Berani-beraninya menyentuh kipas angin langka ini! Gue gigit loe sampe rabies!" _

"_Huaaaa...kembalikan Kazami-chanku tersayang...aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya..."_

Suara teriakan Itachi dan si Om tukang reparasi terdengar dari dalam kelas. Setelah dilihat keluar, rupanya Itachi dan si Om lagi maen rebutan kipas angin dengan tidak elitnya sehingga ditonton oleh banyak orang yang mengira ada topeng monyet dadakan. Asuka dan Gajeel sweatdrop lagi.

"Eh, cyiiin...! Ada berita hot loh! Ha-o-te!" teriak Konan yang tiba-tiba datang dari dalam kardus dengan lebaynya.

"Masa iya, buuuu...? Berita apaan?" tanya Mio yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam karung dengan tak kalah lebay.

"Fuu...pasti berita tentang ejpiji yang meledak di dalam kabin pesawat jurusan Manggarai-Petawuran itu, kan?" asbun Akaba yang sedang menaruh tas-nya dengan sotoy.

"Bukan! Itu lho...kabarnya Sueseahbo yang katanya mau diundang juga ke sekolah kita saat festival budaya nanti..." jelas Konan.

"Kyayayayaaaaa! Masa iya cyuuun...!" teriak Tsurara saat mendengar nama boyband idolanya itu disebut.

"Katanya mereka cuma datang ke Konoha City untuk meriahin HUT-nya Kurama, kucingnya Walikota Minato?" tanya Akaba sambil mengorek-ngorek hidungnya, kali aja dapat emas tersembunyi.

"Ah, Egepe! Yang penting Sueseahbo datang! Kim A Hsu, aiem kaming darling...!" Mio langsung pasang gaya alay sambil muter-muter seperti Natsuhiko-sensei, guru seni budaya.

"Fuuu...lebay," gumam Akaba sambil mengemut-emut jari yang bekas dipakainya menambang tadi. Dan setelah itu, kelas 7-6 pun jadi ramai layaknya sirkus akibat histeria berlebihan dari geng anak-anak cewek. Om satpam Izumo yang kebetulan lewat di depan kelas nista 7-6 habis nimba air buat nyiramin anak orang, eh taneman, langsung berpikir untuk menelpon RSJ dan tukang pijat terdekat.

ooOxXxOoo

"Apa-apaan sih loe Kis! Maen tepok-tepok jidat gue! Gak tau gue lagi galau apa!" komplain Itachi saat Kisame yang baru datang tiba-tiba menepuk jidatnya dengan sepenuh cinta.

"Ah, itu tadi salam tepok jidat dari Mas Sasuke!" jawab Kisame.

"Huh, dasar pantat entog, mending ngasih gue salam tempel kali," dengus Itachi kesal. "Tempel aja sendiri pake alteco, Chi!" kata Kisame sambil tertawa.

"Lah, elo kagak ikut upacara, Kis?" tanya Sasori saat Kisame duduk di kursinya, membenamkan kepalanya di atas tas ransel. Sementara anak-anak yang lain sudah siap-siap ke lapangan buat ikut upacara (Ujang Punya Acara).

"Gue ngantuk, bilangin sana kalo gue lagi sakit perut," jawab Kisame santai sambil membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam.

"Oke, ayo kita bilangin Rangiku-sensei, yuk!" teriak Pain dengan nistanya. Kisame langsung pucat seperti sushi kadaluwarsa saat mendengar 'nama kematian' itu disebut. Ia buru-buru melompat dari meja dan mengambil atribut upacara dari laci.

"Sotoy lu, Kis," ledek Zetsu. Kisame pun hanya bisa memandang dengan kesal para teman-teman jahanamnya yang sedang melenggang keluar kelas sambil ketawa-ketiwi kayak nenek lampir disko.

_SKIP TIME, SELESAI UPACARA_

"Se~lamat pagi, sensei!" sambut murid-murid 7-6 yang unyu(k) pada seorang pria berwajah oriental yang baru saja memasuki kelas mereka. Pria dengan _tag name _bertuliskan "Roy Mustang S. Bakarbesi" tergantung di lehernya itu balas menyambut dengan tak kalah sarapnya.

"Selamat pagi Jakartaaaa!" teriaknya dengan gaya _scream_ ala vokalisnya Avenged Seven-eleven, Muhammad Shadau. Sementara anak-anak 7-6 langsung tepar di tempat akibat bau mulut guru biologi mereka itu, yang dapat dipastikan habis sarapan pake jengkol campur chocolatos. Maknyos!

"Bagaimana kabar kalian wahai anak-anaakkkk!" teriak Roy-sensei lagi.

"Lapeerrrr..." jawab anak-anak serentak.

"Uhuk...uhuk...Kok udah laper? Baru pelajaran pertama ini?" tanya Roy-sensei bingung, diiringi batuk-batuk akibat aksi metal-nya tadi.

"Gara-gara amanatnya Chouji-sensei pas upacara tadi, sensei..." jawab Kakuzu. Saat sesi pemberian amanat di upacara tadi, guru dengan tubuh yang tidak bisa dibedakan antara bola atau buntelan kentut itu berceramah panjang mengenai 'Cara-Cara Makan yang Baik dan Benar Seperti Chowder'. Dan yang antusias mendengarnya hanya orang-orang tertentu (baca: setres), seperti Gluttony, anggota geng homonculus kelas 7-9, atau Yui yang memang fanatik dengan tokoh kartun gembul berwarna ungu itu.

"Hahaha, bapak juga jadi laper lagi, lho mendengarnya," aku Roy-sensei, kemudian ia berpikir (mesum) sesaat. "Ah, kalo begitu, bapak punya rencana!" serunya diiringi lampu teplok yang muncul dari kepalanya. Lalu ia menghampiri Hiruma dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga runcing anak setan itu.

"Ih, sensei yaoi, yah! Jangan lakukan di kelas sialan ini, sensei! Kau ini sungguh TER~LA~LU~!" teriak Hiruma parno sambil mengeluarkan Mode Rhoma Irama andalannya.

"Yah, geblek amat sih, situ! Gue mau bisikin rencana atuh!" Roy-sensei melakukan pembelaan.

"Bilang, dong," kata Hiruma lega. "Rencana sialan apaan, sensei?"

"Begini...pssst...pssst...pssssttt...jduarrr," bisik Roy-sensei di telinga Hiruma. Hiruma menyeringai saat mendengar rencana nista sang Flame Alchemist.

"Ngerti?" tanya Roy-sensei setelah selesai memberitahu rencananya.

"Nggak sensei," jawab Hiruma.

"Lah, kok senyam-senyum?"

"Habisnya bisikan sialanmu menggelitik indra pendengaranku, sensei, sungguh TER~LA~LU~" kata Hiruma lagi (sok) puitis.

"Kampret! Mangkanya kalo punya korek kuping jangan dimakan atuh!" gemas Roy-sensei.

ooOxXxOoo

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Masuk aja, jangan malu-malu!" Roy-sensei yang sedang mengajarkan tentang indra perasa di depan kelas menjawab ketukan di pintu kelas. "Gurunya ganteng, kok!" tambahnya, yang membuat murid-murid 7-6 yang mendengarnya ingin boker.

"Ohayou minna~!" teriak orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi sambil melambaikan tangan ala Miss Banci Universe. Rupanya seorang cewek berambut hitam yang memakai sejenis _tokin_ di kepalanya, serta kamera digital dan _notes_ tergantung di lehernya.

"Satu...dua..." bisik Roy-sensei kepada anak-anak. Dan tepat pada hitungan ketiga, ia memberikan suatu kode kepada Hiruma. Tepat saat cewek itu mulai melangkahkan kaki ke dalam kelas, Hiruma menarik tali jebakan yang sudah dipasang di pintu kelas dan...

"Awowowowowooooo...mangsa sialan tertangkap! Yeah! Awowowowowooooo..." teriak Hiruma gaje sambil menirukan lagak indian lagi kesurupan. Ia kemudian menghampiri cewek tadi yang sudah terjerat dalam jaring, sambil berputar-putar mengitarinya.

"Pulu, pulu...pulu, pulu...pulu, pulu..." Akaba, Gajeel, Yui, dan Gray langsung memperagakan tarian suku Pulu. Sementara Pain dan yang lain bergoyang-goyang bacchikoi.

"Woi, woi, woi! Ini apaan, masak saya dijeret kayak ayam lepas begini! Mimpi apa saya semalam! Ampunnnn!" teriak cewek tadi. Ia terlihat kebingungan dan sedikit takut karena, yah, semua orang (gak waras) dalam kelas itu memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar. Apalagi yang item-putih sebelah itu, dari mukanya keliatan kayak belum makan seabad.

"Enaknya diapain, yah?" tanya Yuki.

"Dipepes aja, un!" timpal Deidara.

"Dijadiin lalap!" sahut Kisame. "Jangan lupa merica sekilo, maknyossss!"

"Woi stop, stop, stop!" teriak teman cewek tadi yang tiba-tiba menghambur ke dalam kelas. Ia mempunyai rambut perak, _tokin_ di kepalanya, sepasang telinga _canine_ seperti Inuyasha (tukang mainan di depan sekolahan), dan memakai _scarf_ bergambar bendera Kanada (Karang Anyar Dalam) di lehernya.

"Aya-senpai salah apa, sih! Dia kan cuma ngomong blak-bla...eh, ngelakuin wawancara di kelas ini!" ujarnya gelagapan sambil melepaskan jaring yang melilit tubuh Aya.

"Wawancara?" bingung Hiruma, kemudian ia menopang dagunya dan memikirkan sesuatu. "Ah, iya! Hari ini kan giliran kita wawancara sialan! Kok bisa lupa, yah?" serunya. "Ini gara-gara kau, Konan sialan! Jadi wakil sialan gak bertanggung jawab!"

"Helo...elo yang ketua kelas disini..." Konan menyalahkan Hiruma balik.

"Anu, apa kita gak jadi makan, nih?" tanya Roy-sensei yang sudah siap-siap menyalakan tungku gede yang entah muncul darimana dengan Alkimia Api-nya. "Saya sudah bawa resep Karasutengu Masak Betutu warisan kakeknya istri saya, lho?"

"Karasutengu Masak Betutu, hah?" gumam Aya yang sekarang udah mengeluarkan Evil Aura Lv.3. Tangannya sudah menggenggam _hauchiwa_ sakti miliknya yang berbentuk sepeti daun kates itu.

"Memangnya aku ini unggas yang bisa seenaknya ditangkap lalu disantap, HAAAHHHH?"

"Whirl Sign: Maple Leaf Fan!" dan _WHUSSHHHHH!_ Badai Katrina pun melanda kelas 7-6.

ooOxXxOoo

"Hahaha, perkenalkan, saya Aya Shameimaru dari majalah sekolah, Ichigaku Bulletin," tawa Aya renyah sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. "Dan yang kucrut ini babu, eh asisten saya, Momiji Inubashiri," lanjutnya. Sementara Momiji langsung keluar twitch di jidatnya saat dikatain babu.

"Lalu, gue masa gak dikenalin, bos?" protes seorang cowok berambut kecoklatan yang memanggul sebuah kamera besar seperti jurnalis lapangan.

"Ah, elo siapa ya?" tanya Aya pura-pura tak kenal. Si cowok itu langsung pasang muka melas.

"Ini ane, bos! Mail! Muhammad Mail Jeevas bin Ismail!" teriak cowok itu nista. "Tega banget ente bos, tiap di depan orang lain pasti ane pura-pura gak dikenalin, lah! Dikatain pembokat lah! Disuruh ngebayarin ini itu, lah! Disuruh...ughhh...uhukkk..." pembeberan yang dilakukan oleh Mail, atau panggil saja Matt, langsung terhenti saat Aya melempar kotak pensil ke dalam mulutnya.

"Maafkan kameramen kami yang tidak tahu diri ini," kata Aya sambil tetap memasang senyum di wajahnya. "Bisa kita mulai sekarang wawancaranya?" tanyanya sambil melempar _glare_ yang menakutkan ke arah Roy-sensei.

"Eh...i...iya..bisa..." gugup Roy-sensei. Ia berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak macam-macam lagi dengan cewek didepannya ini. Bisa dilempar ente, sampai ke Zimbabwe!

"Oke! Kita akan mulai dari..." ucap Aya sambil memperhatikan _notes_ yang dibawanya. "Pain bin Nagato! Si anak berandal yang sarap!" teriaknya innocent. Pain sudah ingin mengeluarkan Chibaku Tensei kalau saja dia tidak ingat akan diterbangkan ke planetnya Gallaxhar.

"Yo! Bro! Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Aya SKSD ke Pain.

"Umm, baik," jawab Pain sekenanya. Bukannya fokus pada pertanyaan, ia malah curi-curi pandang ke bagian bawah leher Aya. Pada tau maksudnya, kan!

"Nah, Pain! Kamu ini kan dikenal seantero sekolah ini sebagai anak angol yang pervert bin mesum, kenapa sih ceritanya kamu bisa mesum?" Aya keluar blak-blakannya. _'Mati gue!'_ batin Pain yang melihat pandangan tak mengenakkan dari cewek-cewek di kelasnya, termasuk Konan.

"Woi, bengong aja! Ntar kesambit setannya mbah Hashirama, lho!" Aya menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Pain yang sedang mengalami _bengong syndrome_ seperti Patrick.

"Eh, iya! Anu, begini...dulu sebenarnya, sebenarnya lho, saya ini anak yang rajin mengaji, menabung dan membantu orang tua," ucap Pain narsis.

"HOAAXXXXXX!" teriak seisi kelas. Pain tidak mengindahkan. "Tapi, sejak saya bertemu dan berguru dengan Mbah Jiraiya, jadilah saya seperti ini, hahahaha!" Pain tertawa cabul.

"Hmm, pantas saja, waktu kau berguru dengan Mbah Jiraiya, setiap detik, menit, dan jam _stats _Facebook atau _timeline_ Twitter-mu gak pernah lepas dari ngintipin cewek mandi, situs bokep, atau anime hentai, Pain!" kata Itachi. Aya yang menangkap berita tersebut langsung buru-buru menulisnya di _notes_.

"Mbah Jiraiya...hentai...cewek mandi...bokep..." gumam Aya sambil menulis. Sementara pandangan tak mengenakkan ke arah Pain makin bertambah saja. "Ayaya, selesai!"

"Nah! Sekarang giliran, Itachi Uchiha!"

"Loh, sama gue udahan, mbak?" protes Pain. "Kok gak ada pertanyaan seperti kenapa saya genteng atau sebagainya?"

"Gak," Aya meleletkan lidahnya. Pain langsung pundung di pojokan sambil mengorek-ngorek bangke kecoa.

ooOxXxOoo

"Kyaaaaa, dek Itachi ganteng, rahasianya kamu ganteng apa sih?" tanya Aya genit sambil menowel-nowel Itachi dengan sekop traktor. "Matt, dekatkan kamera ke wajahnya! Ayaya!"

"Rahasia ganteng, yah?" gumam Itachi sambil menepis (baca: menendang) Matt yang mendekatkan kamera ke arahnya dengan nafsu memperkosa. "Pertama, sebelum tidur saya selalu luluran dengan kembang sejuta rupa,"

"Dan saya juga rutin loh, melakukan perawatan wajah di salon Smart bang Kotaro, kira-kira setiap malam Jum'at kliwon," lanjut Itachi sambil membetulkan rambutnya dengan lebay. "Nah, dan terakhir, saya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berkumpul dengan orang-orang seperti Kisame atau Zetsu,"

"Memang apa hubungannya?" tanya Aya sambil mencatat rahasia nista Itachi.

"Biasa, mereka itu kan mukanya pada di bawah KKM semua, jadi setiap berada di dekat mereka, saya jadi merasa lebih ganteng lima kali lipat," jawab Itachi santai. Kisame dan Zetsu sudah pasang muka horor.

"Hmmm, gitu...Nah, selanjutnya, bagaimana perasaan dek Itachi selama berada di kelas (maksiat) ini?"

"Ah, menurut saya benar-benar menyenangkan. Walaupun ada duren tindikan dan setan neraka yang suka seenaknya menindas dengan tak berperasaan," giliran Hiruma dan Pain yang memasang muka horor. "Tapi, sejak dia meninggalkan kelas ini...saya jadi galau sekali, mbak,"

"Siapa? Cewek yang kamu suka?" Itachi menggeleng. "Kazami-chan..." ucapnya pelan sambil memasang ekspresi tergalau tahun 2011.

"HUAAAAA...KAZAMI-CHANNNNN..." mewek Itachi. Semua orang di kelas sweatdrop.

"Kazami-chan siapa sih?" tanya Aya pada Asuka.

"Kipas angin lama kami yang udah diganti," jawab Asuka. Aya sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Ya sudah! Selanjutnya giliran Kakuzu!" Aya menghampiri si lintah darat. Sementara Itachi udah menuju pojok kelas buat ikutan pundung bareng Pain.

"Wani piro?" belum apa-apa Kakuzu sudah mengadahkan tangannya seperti orang minta sumbangan mesjid. "Satu pertanyaan seratus ribu, lho!" ujarnya lagi.

"Ah! Sekarang giliran Hidan!" Aya langsung berbalik mendengar persyaratan Kakuzu yang meracau itu. Kakuzu langsung ikutan pundung di pojok kelas.

"Halo dek Hidan...!" sapa Aya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Hidan. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

"Wah, baik sekali, DJ selalu bersama saya, mbak," jawab Hidan sambil menegadahkan tangannya seperti lagi berdoa minta hujan.

"DJ? Apaan tuh? Yang jub ajub ajub itu yah?" tanya Aya sambil memperagakan gerakan DJ yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Bukan! DJ itu sesungguhnya adalah Dewa Jashin yang agung! Wahai umat manusia bertobatlah!" teriak Hidan gaje kepada seisi kelas sambil merentangkan tangannya seperti misionaris kerasukan jin lampu.

ooOxXxOoo

"Baiklah! Menurut dek Hidan, siapa yang paling nyebelin dan bikin baki* di kelas ini?" Aya menyodorkan mikropon mainan yang barusan dicolong dari tas-nya Matt kepada Hidan.

"Ah, iya! Menurut saya, yang paling nyebelin di kelas ini dia itu lho!" tukas Hidan sambil menunjuk Kakuzu yang sedang mengorek kupingnya dengan pensil."Sebenarnya, sudah dari lama saya pengen jatohin dia ke jurang belakang sekolah! Cuman kasian aja ngeliat mukanya yang kayak habis digebukin sekampung itu!"

"Utangnya Hidan minggu lalu...bunganya ditambah 300%," gumam Kakuzu sambil menulis sesuatu di buku kas-nya.

"Nah! Nah! Nah! Tuh, nyebelin kan mbak!" teriak Hidan histeris. "Woi! Tunggu loe Kuz! Gue mau bikin perhitungan sama elo, SEKARANG!" Hidan mengejar Kakuzu yang sudah kabur ke gurun Sahara dengan menunggangi Zetsu.

"Hah...dasar orang-orang ajib," gumam Aya seraya menghampiri Sasori yang lagi ketawa-ketiwi gaje membaca manga semi-bokep berjudul Ko* De Os**g*t* di laptopnya Konata. "Kyaaaaaa...! Dek Sasori kiyut...boleh wawancara, gak?"

"Hn, boleh. Jadi pembokat saya juga boleh," ucap Sasori dengan cool-nya. Tingkat kegenitan Aya pun naik ke level MAX.

"Ayaya! Pertanyaan pertama...Sasori mau gak jadi adekku? Hn? Hn? Hn?" tanya Aya nafsu dengan ekspresi tante-tante shota.

"Boleh, tapi ada syaratnya," jawab Sasori tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop Konata.

"Apa syaratnya? Andaikan dek Sasori memintaku membetulkan genteng rumahnya mas Ikakku Madarame atau malakkin mas Dino Cavalonne pun aku mau!" seru Aya.

"Kalau aku jadi adekknya mbak, di kamarku harus tersedia minimal satu juta OVA**, figma***, dan sebagainya yang berhubungan dengan anime ecchi," jawab Sasori santai, sementara hatinya tertawa cabul+nista.

"Are?" bingung Aya sambil sweatdrop. "Memangnya gak ada syarat yang lebih ringan lagi, dek?"

"Kalau begitu buka baju disini," ucap Sasori. Ternyata tingkat ke-hentai-an Sasori sudah menyaingi leader pierchingan!

"Huh! Aku menyesal telah memintamu menjadi adikku! Kalau begini, lebih baik kau jadi tukang cebok-nya Momiji sana!" teriak Aya mendramatisir sambil meninggalkan Sasori. Sasori pun kembali tertawa bengis dalam hati, sambil tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sangat bermanfaat itu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasori sambil menoleh ke arah Momiji yang memandanginya dengan mupeng.

"Cebokin," ujar Momiji watados. Sasori keselek laptop.

* * *

><p><strong>つづく<strong>

**TSUZUKU**

* * *

><p>*bikin baki = menyebalkan (bahasa planet Author lol)<p>

**OVA = Original video Animation

***figma = figurine

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Channel!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ohayou, Akatsukieeerrrssss~!" teriak Deidara sok kawaii-desu. Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di sebelahnya muntah darah. "Jumpa lagi dalam...Akatsuki Channel!"<p>

"Cih, jumpa lagi?" ujar Sasuke sinis dengan gaya stoic-nya."Acara (nista) ini kan baru mulai debut di chapter ini,"

"Huh, dasar Uchiha menyebalkan, hm!" dengus Deidara kesal. "Baiklah, readers yang kakkoi-kakkoi dan kawaii-kawaii! Jangan peduliin si ayam nyasar ini, hm! Kita lanjutkan acaranya ya! Hm!"

"Cih," kesal Sasuke yang rambut pantat gajah, eh ayam kebanggannya ditarik-tarik oleh Deidara.

"Oke! Kita akan mulai dari...eh, dari mana dulu, ya?" tanya Deidara bingung.

"Jawab review chapter lalu," ucap Sasuke sambil membuang wajahnya ke dari sorotan kamera.

"Hm, ya! Mulai dari **IceQueen Rei-chan Yuki**!" seru Deidara sambil membaca lembaran kertas lecek di tangannya. "Ternyata Rei-san kagum lho, dengan penampilanmu dan ayammu di chapter lalu!"

"Cih. Gara-gara author baka itu seenak udel dalam membuat script, jadi hancur image-ku sebagai makhluk tuhan paling cool di depan fangirl-ku! Apa-apaan, membuatku jadi seorang multitasker pecinta ayam!" geram Sasuke yang mulai OOC dengan narsisnya. Deidara hanya tertawa geli.

"Rei-san disini bertanya, 'chara dari anime mana saja yang muncul di Fanfic (nista) ini?'. Nah, bisa kau jawab, Sasuke?" tanya Deidara pada Sasuke.

"Hn, kalau mau tahu, Rei-san bisa lihat di bagian 'cast' atau 'credit' yang tertera di akhir setiap chapter," jawab Sasuke. "Authornya agak sableng, jadi maklum ya, kalo banyak karakter dari luar anime Naruto bergelimpangan disini,"

"Bergelimpangan? Emang mayat, Sas? Hm?" Deidara sweatdrop. "Dan selain anime, kadang-kadang tokoh kartun maupun game bisa muncul secara random, loh! Hm!"

"Hn, dan kata author sableng, yang mau request karakter dan pekerjaannya bisa dilakukan di review," lanjut Sasuke.

"Dan hanya karakter yang author sableng tahu, yang bisa muncul, hm!" sambung Deidara. "Terima kasih ya atas review-nya, Rei-san! Nah, sekarang ke review selanjutnya! Hm!"

"Wow, review dari fans saya, **Deidei Rinnepero13**-san! Hm!" Deidara mulai antusias."Dan Rinne-san sudah review tiga chapter sekaligus, lho! Makasih, ya!"

"Hahaha, dia prihatin Deidara-san, gara-gara suami tercintanya yang kakkoi to perfect itu dinistain!" tawa Sasuke. Deidara langsung merengut. "Ternyata elo dapat bagian juga, hahahaha!"

"Huh, yah...kan sudah bisa dimaklumi, kesablengan dari author-lah yang membuatku jadi nyewek begitu," lanjut Deidara sambil menyibakkan rambut sunsilk-nya. "sebenarnya kan akau ini memang kakkoi to perfect, hm!"

"Dari author manapun yang membuat fic humor Akatsuki, sifatmu kan selalu dibikin begitu, Deidara-san,"

"Huh, memang begitulah penderitaan orang ganteng, hm!" Deidara pasang pokerface. Sasuke muntah darah untuk kedua kalinya.

"Baiklah! Makasih Rinne-san atas reviewnya! Sebagai rasa terima kasih, terimalah sendal jepitku yang sudah kutanda tangani dan kuberi kissmark ini, hm!" seru Deidara sambil melempar sandal jepit ke arah layar. Kena kameramen.

"Menuju review selanjutnya! Hm!" sambung Deidara sambil menyibakkan kertas lecek tadi. "Dari **B.C**-san! Wah, disini si Author sableng dipuji, tuh. Berbakat di genre humor katanya, hm!"

"Yah, padahal seluruh dunia (gendeng) juaga tahu, kalu akaulah yang paling berbakat dalam urusan lawak-melawak," gumam Sasuke santai. Deidara bingung.

"Emang kau bisa melawak, Sas? Hm?" tanya Deidara."Mukamu itu sepersen pun gak mencerminkan tahu, hm!"

"Bisa," kemudian Sasuke berdehem. "Ehem, baiklah, kau tahu lampu apa yang kalo dipecahin keluar orang, Deidara-san?"

"Are? Lampu Aladin? Deidara balas bertanya. "Atau lampu shinyoku? Hm!"

"Bukan," Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau mau tahu, hn?"

"Iya, iya, iya! Cepat beritahu, hm!" angguk Deidara antusias.

"Jawabannya adalah..." Sasuke menahan nafas-nya sebentar, kemudian dikeluarkannya sambil menjawab. "Lampu tetangga! Huahahahahaha!"

"Are?" Deidara sweatdrop akut. "Dan itu menurutmu lucu, hm?"

"Lucu, kok! Iya kan readers! Dobe saja tertawa terus saat kuberikan teka-teki fantastis ini!" sergah Sasuke. Deidara menggumam dalam hati, _'Emang jalan pikiran orang sedunia sama dengan dobe-mu tersayang itu, hah! Hm!'_

"Hah, yah...terserahmulah...dan terima kasih B.C-san untuk review-nya!" lanjut Deidara lagi. "Dan review terakhir, dari **Kurogamine Tenshi**-san!"

"No comment, katanya. Hn, bicaranya irit sekali sama sepertiku, hahahaha!" tawa Sasuke bangga.

"Baiklah, makasih udah review ya! Tenshi-san!" seru Deidara. "sekarang sesi berikutnya, sesi bintang tamu!"

"Ayo, seret dia kemari!" tambah Sasuke. Bintang tamu apa tawanan, sih?

"Nah, ini dia bintang tamu kita kali ini, Mikuru Asahina-san dari fandom _Kegalauan Haruhi Suzumiya_!" sambut Deidara sambil memperkenalkan cewek berambut karamel yang berdiri malu-malu disampingnya.

"O...ohayou...minna..." sapa Mikuru gugup seperti Lady GuGup. "Te...terima kasih pada tim Akatsuki Channel yang sudah mengundang saya..."

"Nah, sekarang, anda bisa ceritakan bagaimana perasaan anda saat muncul di chapter lalu, hm?"

"Hiks...hiks...saya tidak bisa ceritakan...hiks...hiks...author sableng itu...hiks...hiks...masa saya disuruh berperan jadi preman...hiks...hiks...hueeeee..." isak Mikuru. Deidara langsung tersentuh jiwanya.

"Iya...hiks...hiks...saya turut prihatin atas nasib anda yang sudah di-eksploitasi oleh author sableng...hiks...hiks...hueeee..." Deidara ikut-ikutan menangis. Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala layaknya anak dugem.

"Hn, tapi bagaimana caranya Mikuru-san bisa mau disuruh berperan sebagai preman?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Tentu saja itu semua berkat aku, hehehehe!" tiba-tiba muncullah seorang pria berhidung panjang dengan jas lab-nya. Di tangannya ada sebuah pistol bertuliskan 'I Love Bonek'.

"Dengan Preman-inator terbaru ini, apapun dan siapapun bisa menjadi preman!" sambung pria bernama Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz itu bagga sambil menunjukkan pistol yang dipegangnya.

"Bisa anda demonstrasikan, Doofenschmirtz-san? Hm?" tanya Deidara.

"Baiklah! Jangan lepas pandangan anda dari ini, hehehehe!" jawab sang ilmuwan gila sambil mengarahkan Preman-inator ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau...waaaaa!" teriak Sasuke saat sinar blitz dari alat itu mengenai dirinya yang sekseh.

"Lihat! Lihat! Bekerja bukan!" teriak Doofenschmirtz sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke yang sedang misuh-misuh dalam Boso Suroboyoan dan malakkin kameramen.

"Janc*k! Kasih semua duit dalm kantong elo! Mau tak lindesi mripat koe, hah!" teriak Sasuke ke arah kameramen bernama Suigetsu itu dengan nafsu. Suigetsu hanya bisa pasrah, dan Deidara hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Oke, oke...daripada makin runyam saja urusannya, kita akhiri saja perjumpaan kita kali ini, ya!" seru Deidara. "Dan, jangan lupa reviewnya lho!"

"Bagi sepuluh reviewer pertama akan mendapatkan kaos kaki saya!" sambung Doofenschmirtz yang mendapat respon jitakan dari Deidara.

"Oke, sampai jumpa...Bye-san!" ucap Deidara sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Janc***k!" teriak Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Akatsuki Channel!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cast (In Order of Appearance)<strong>

**Isaribi** as Mama Kisame, **Ao** as Papa Kisame, **Kisame Hoshigaki** as Kisame, **Sanbi no Isobu** as Kura-Kuranya Kisame, **Sasuke Uchiha** as Mas Sasuke, **Angelia Avalonne** as Anak di Odong-Odong #1, **Shana **as Anak di Odong-Odong #2, **Itachi Uchiha** as Itachi, **Asuka Langley Soryu** as Asuka, **Kyoya Hibari** as Om Tukang Reparasi, **Gajeel Redfox** as Gajeel, **Konan** as Konan, **Mio Akiyama** as Mio, **Hayato Akaba** as Akaba**, Tsurara Oikawa** as Tsurara, **Izumo Kamizuki** as Satpam Izumo, **Akasuna no Sasori** as Sasori, **Tendo Pein** as Pain, **Zetsu** as Zetsu, **Roy Mustang** as Roy-sensei, **Kakuzu** as Kakuzu,**Youichi Hiruma** as Hiruma, **Aya Shameimaru** as Aya, **Yui Hirasawa** as Yui, **Gray Fullbuster** as Gray, **Yuki Nagato** as Yuki, **Deidara** as Deidara, **Momiji Inubashiri** as Momiji, **Mail Jeevas** as Matt, **Hidan** as Hidan.

* * *

><p><strong>Credits (In Order of Appearance)<strong>

**Naruto** by Masashi Kishimoto, **Arcana Heart** by Examu Inc., **Shakugan no Shana** by Yashichiro Takahashi and Noizi Ito, **Neon Genesis Evangelion** by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**! by Akira Amano, **Fairy Tail** by Hiro Mashima**, K-on!** By Kakifly**, Eyeshield 21** by Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**, ****Hagane no Renkinjutsushi** by Hiromu Arakawa, **TOUHOU Project** by ZUN, **The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya** by Nagaru Tanizawa and Noizi Ito, **Death Note** by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Ohbata, **Bleach** by Tite Kubo, **Phineas and Ferb** by Jeff Marsh and Dan Povenmire.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks berat buat kalian yang udah mau membaca dan mereview fic ini. Tanpa kalian, fic ini gak akan jadi sampai (senista) begini, lho! Yup, author ngilang lagi ke habitat asal...<strong>


End file.
